


Playing with Fire

by Nixy_x



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixy_x/pseuds/Nixy_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events in X men 2 are a little different so the story takes a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Imagine wanting something so badly that it's all you can think about. Not simple daydreaming, but all consuming, to the point where nothing else matters.

You can't think about anything else, you don't want to do anything else, Mind...Body...Soul, you need it.  
More than you need air to breathe, but it's beyond want or need.

It's passion, obsession, compulsion. The whole world, your whole life has brought you to this moment. You know you'd do anything, be anything, give whatever it takes just to have him, even though you know that you can't, that he can never know how you feel, but it only makes it stronger, more exciting.

You must wait.

But to see him everyday, be near him, smell him, watch him, but never touch him. The pain, the need is unbearable. To be for so long, so close to the one thing you want, but it be just beyond your grasp.

Reason and sanity no longer matter, you'd risk it all.  
Then the moment comes and you try to hold back, but it's like there's magnets inside you, pulling closer.

Then it's as if your seeing him for the first time, in perfect clarity. Skin toned and bronzed, hair beautifully blonde and curly, perfect to wrap your fingers around, luscious full lips and eyes... eyes the deepest blue you could drown.

He's yours, raw primal need takes over, possession so strong you'd kill for it. He draws you in and you're home.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I could say this town was better than the last, but now they all seem to look the same. The same picturesque little houses with their white picket fences and manicured lawns, same pubs with their rubbish innuendo names. 

The same people, there faces just blending in. I've yet to find anywhere that grabs my attention, at least long enough to find a place.

As usual I go to the first bed and breakfast I find, Single room? Well yeah, can you see anyone else? Head to the nearest pub and drown my sorrows, trying to figure out what to do with my life now I've got the freedom. 

Leaving the Brotherhood was the best thing I ever did, it would have been easier if i knew what my next step was though.

Magnetos face when I walked through the camp ,bag over my shoulder, was well. Priceless. The last words he said to me, meaning to intimidate me, just made me laugh. ''We can't just let you walk away.'' As if he could stop me, that man really thinks he's a god.

Those words though, would impact my life more than i ever though they could. I've never been particularly sentimental, drifting from one home to the next. 

Practically burning my way from town to town, leaving my mark behind, scorches. Walls, ceilings, anything that's in my way when it all hits the fan. At Professor Xavier's school things were a little better, bed and board, lessons on control which kind of failed, they only showed me how much power I have, how much potential. But that comes with a price, power is seductive, and there's always someone ready to fight for the top spot, that normally always lead to me. 

Having an ability like mine makes me a magnet for wannabes. Being the right hand man of one of the most feared and powerful mutants on the planet did have its pros and cons.

At first the pros well outweighed the cons. But when your on the news for being Americas most wanted arsonist, things tend to get a little rough. I've had it with that life, I feel way to old for my years. I want peace, well relative peace. 

I want to fade into the background and stop looking over my shoulder....yeah right, I'm too much of a show off for that, I want somewhere where I'm free to use my powers, without fear. I had that once, and I lost it, too greedy and hungry for power and now I have to pay for that mistake.

 

Tonight is the same as last night, at the closest pub i can find on my seventh? No maybe eighth beer of the night. I gain a few stares from women and men, but seriously can't even be bothered to smile back. 

I order a few shots of tequila and down them in seconds. Two girls enter the pub and I give them a once over as i wait for my next beer, both brunette, not my type, although one does have legs longer than me. The problem though, they look to easy. 

Skirts so short you could call them a belt, fake tans which are badly applied and too much make up. I don't mind girls in make up but it has to be done right, either focus on the eyes or lips not both and don't clash. 

These girls, orange faces, green and blue eye shadow, pink and red lips. I shiver, that's just nasty.

One of the guys they're meeting was watching me and notices my reaction. He grabs a couple of his mates and stalks over. 

''You got a problem?'' the main man asks. I take s swig of my beer and turn to face him. ''Not with you, no'' I reply, feeling cocky. He looks over at the girls, who are now watching us with interest. ''Got a problem with our girlfriends then?''

I feel a bit bold form the tequila and risk seeing how far I could push him. ''I just didn't realise the prostitute circus was in town'' I take another swig of my beer. The girls are now whining, and i know something's going to kick off. I place my beer on the bar and I'm not disappointed.

The main man takes a clumsy swing at me and i easily avoid it, pinning his arm behind his back and push his face against the bar. The other two guys back off not even attempting to help their friend. 

Hand to hand training at the camp does come in handy. ''Since these are your so called girlfriends why don't you treat them to some proper clothes and some make up remover'' I hiss in his ear. 

He begs me to let him up. So I unpin his arm and push him away. They grab their coats and stalk off, bitching the whole time. A few of the other patrons start whispering, I guess its time to leave.

I pay up and leave heading to an all night convenience store, I'm going to need something stronger than beer. Satisfied with a large bottle of Jack Daniels, I head back to the b & b.

At least this one has a TV in the room, I'm not up for awkward conversation. I flop down on my bed and take a long swallow, the hot liquid burns it's way down my throat to heat my stomach.

I flick open my lighter, hmmm fire and alcohol not a good mix, owell its not like i can even burn myself. Flicking on the TV, I take another long gulp and caught when someone knocks on the door making it go down the wrong hole. 

It must be like midnight, i check the clock, 9.15 are you serious. I open the door a crack and the nice old lady asks me what I'd like for breakfast. I'm not really a morning eater, but she tells me there always fruit and muffins on the table. 

I smile my thanks and she heads off humming to herself. I wont burn anything tonight, she's a nice lady, didn't ask any questions, just gave me the key and left me to myself. My kind of people. I resume downing the bottle and fall asleep to the cheerful chattering of cartoons.


	3. Chapter 3

You know that feeling you have when your not sure if your dreaming or awake, well i wish that was what I was feeling now, but the throb behind my eyes is a sure way of telling me I'm not.

I try to open my eyes but white searing pain shoots through my head. I let my head fall down against my chest again, willing the nausea to subside. I feel like I've been hit round the back of the head by a baseball bat, god it really hurts. 

Strangely there's no sound, it's completely quiet and kind of creepy. There's not even those sounds you'd normally forget, clock ticking, dripping of the drain pipe or hum from the TV.

I risk a peek and sigh in relief when its just a dull throb and the first thing I notice, well it would be impossible to miss.... is the white! Floors, walls, ceiling, everything's white, I hate it, I HATE white!! 

It reminds me of a hospital and those were never good visits. It's so bright I actually have to close my eyes again.

Apart from me there's only a few other things in the room I can see, a table and two chairs placed near the far wall and in a chair about five meters away is a girl, I cant guess how old since her heads against her chest and she's dressed top to toe in black.

Simple leggings, tank top and knee high black boots. She has the most amazing red hair I've ever seen, a perfect deep cherry red and its so long, down to her waist, it's like gleaming fire. I itch to touch it, to see if it's as soft as it looks. Not the time Pyro... it's been so long its hard to think about anything but sex.

I look down at myself and for the first time I realise I'm wearing a suit. For gods sake! I've never worn a suit in my life, I feel ridiculous. As the throbbing ebbs it dawns on me that someone must have dressed me, goose bumps rise on my arms and the nausea returns.

The thought of a stranger dressing me makes bile rise in my throat. All sorts of images flood into my head. A dirty sweaty man seeing more of me than I have, I swallow trying to force the thoughts out of my head. 

Must concentrate. My hands are bound to the chair by a metal shackle on each arm, I cant see any key holes. It must be automatic. I cant help but scoff, now I'm simply getting annoyed. If I had my lighter ide melt the bloody things. Being a mutant does have its advantages sometimes.

I look over at the girl, she hasn't woken up yet and I don't see how shouting will help. Think man, Think! You've watched hundreds of movies, how do they get free? Well there normally tied with rope. I laugh a little to myself, I really need to get out more. Ok, going off subject again.

I pull against the shackles and swear when they cut into my wrists.

I hear a faint groan and look back at the girl, she started to raise her head. From the sudden gasp i guess she opened her eyes and got the same pain as I did. I can hear her taking deep breaths, I think we've had the same drug pump into each other, although I'm starting to feel better now.

She pulls her head up and slowly lets it fall back, I'm gob-smacked! She is stunning, her eyes are still closed but they're framed by thick dark lashes with smoky make-up and her lips are pale pink and glossy. Her brows knit into a frown and she takes a deep breath. 

''Fuck'' she whispers out on her exhale. ''I know how you feel I croak out, my mouth dry and parched. I try clearing my throat as she brings her head up to look at me. I'm speechless yet again, and that never happens.

She looks over me with a cold gaze, taking in my bound wrist and looks down at her own. ''Do you know who put me here?'' she asks quietly. I give her a small smirk. ''No, I've just woke up tied to this chair''. ''What can you remember?'' I take a second to think and yes it actually hurts. 

'' Ummm... I went to bed as usual and woke up here, don't remember being moved or anything''. She cocks her head to the side. ''Me too'' She starts to look around her and gives a frustrated sigh. '' Is there anything behind me?'' I ask. '' yeah.. a bed and a door I think'' a little flood of relief fills me. Well hopefully there's a way out.

'' What about me?'' she asks. '' There's a table with chairs but that's all, no other windows or doors that i can see and there's no keyholes for these locks''. I pull on my shackles again. '' And these seem pretty strong as well'' Now its her turn to scoff. ''Are we suppose to just sit here till we die'' she growls. ''I don't know'' I reply honestly. 

I resume pulling on my shackles and then just give up, ide probably break my wrist before these budge.

I look back at her ''what's your name'' I ask. She hesitates as if she doesn't know what to say. After a few moments she finally reply's. ''I'm Alexa. You?'' I consider what to say, even though I've been going by Pyro for the last god knows how many months, if she's human it'll just sound strange.

I think Johns best for now. ''I'm John'' Smirking she asks ''Smith by any chance?'' her words dripping with sarcasm. I'm confused ''Huh'' She laughs, its a beautiful sound and I notice she has small dimples in her cheeks.

God she's so stunning. I cant stop looking, my eyes wonder down her body and I hold back a moan of appreciation. I then realise she's said something while I was having my daydream.

''Hello, John Smith? The most fake name there is''. ''Oh.. no, its Allerdyce not smith'' I laugh back my ears flushing, praying she didn't catch me eyeing her up. I must look like and idiot. 

Yeah great start Pyro..

''Well. What are we going to do then?'' she asks almost in defeat. In times like this I've heard saying that everything will be ok does sometimes help. I look at her, she's hung her head and I wince. I try to focus as much as I can, willing whatever fire is inside of me, if there is any, to heat up my hands. Maybe I can heat the metal enough to pull myself free. Oh shock there, nothing happens.

I sigh, one day I'll do this. I ask her what she was doing before we were here, and we chat for a few minutes.

I hear a click and the shackles open, I raise my eyebrow and look at Alexa, she smiles pulling her wrists free and stands up. I look at my wrists they're bruised from pulling against the metal, I rub them and stand up. A draw opens in the wall behind her chair and i walk over, cautiously peering in. 

There's a bowl of fruit and a large jug filled with orange juice. Alexa makes to grab and apple, but I catch her wrist and shake my head. ''It could be poisoned''. She looks at the fruit and says. ''If whoever wanted to poison us, don't you think they'd have done it when we were unconscious?''. She's right I guess, I shrug and tell her to wait a second, grabbing one of the other apples, I smile to myself and take a bite pretending that its poisoned.

She panics not knowing what to do, she grabs my arm trying to pull me up. ''Shit, shit. John'' I stop and start laughing. 

She slaps me on the arm, not even hard enough to hurt an ant. ''That wasn't funny, i really thought you were hurt'' she says wiping a tear away. '' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you'' i try and say, still laughing a bit. She carries the bowl of fruit and jug to the table and sits down. ''That was really mean.'' I pick up the two glasses that are in the draw as well, I feel kind of bad now, so I sit down next to her handing her the apple she wanted.

''I really am sorry.'' i say. She purses her lips trying to look angry, it fails big time. She pours me a glass of juice and we eat in silence for a while, i smile over the edge of my glass and stick my tongue out, trying to lighten the mood. She smiles and shakes her head. ''Men''  
I look over at the chairs, i wont be going near them again.

After we finish, I walk over to the bed, white sheets. How very clinical, i remember back to when the Professor told us about mutant experimentation. It gives me a really sour feeling in my stomach, no ones getting near me with any needles. I bring my hand up and rub the back of my head, I can feel a cut, shit someone actually hit me. Bastards!

Alexa's putting our used things back in the draw and it slides shut, she rolls her eyes and shakes her head making her way over to me. ''That's creepy.'' She says passing me and going to the door. I completely forgot about the door. She slides it open and there's a fully fitted bathroom, shower, toilet, sink. Towels? I guess they're expecting a long stay then.

She pulls open the cupboard and reads a label on one of the bottles. ''Shampoo, conditioner. There's shower gels as well and a few Ummm.... girly pieces'' She blushes. Girly pieces how lovely. ''There's also some guy things as well''

I walk over and look at the contents. Shaving gel and razor. Hair gel..... right. This just keeps getting stranger. I leave to check under the bed and find a draw on either side. She excuses herself and closes the door. A girls got to do what a girls got to do. I open the first draw, its full of clothes, girls clothes. leggings, tops, tiny shorts and underwear. Not the cheep stuff either, lace and silk in reds, pinks and blacks. 

The other draw contains men's clothes, they even have red and black silk boxers. I sit on the bed and put my face in my hands, this is so embarrassing.

A while later after checking through our things, we sit on the bed discussing our next move when the draw opens again, it hasn't been long enough to be more food, although i cant tell exactly. Alexa stays on the bed as I check out the contents.

There's an IPod with headphones and thank god...My zippo. I pick it up loving the familiar feeling of the cold metal in my hand. I give it a quick kiss, I'm never letting this go again. I take them back over to the bed, apparently the iPod is hers, she says everything is just how she left it and its fully charged. 

At least we don't have to be in silence although I bet we don't listen to the same kind of music, girls like all that lovey dovey boy band shit. I prefer rock ballads with epic guitar solos, but I'm open to new things. She asks me if I want to listen to something and even lets me pick the song, I scroll through her playlists, surprised at how many songs i know. 

Guns and Roses, Linkin park and Bon Jovi. I pick Guns and Rose November Rain. I Love that song, its a little secret pleasure of mine, long drawn out instrumentals. I press play and listen as the first notes pour out, the iPod actually has some decent speakers. Alexa smiles her approval and starts singing along, she picks up the iPod and starts scrolling again, looking for the next song.

We listen to song after song, chatting about our favourites and what movies we like, she chose a song called Painted on my heart. Its actually really good, she says its from one of her favourite films, a guy stealing cars. This girl just keeps getting better and better, I can't believe how well were getting on, I feel at ease like I've known her for ages, not just a couple of hours. Normally when I'm around humans I try and get away as fast as I can. 

She hands me the iPod and my next choice is Kings Of Leon Sex On Fire, She laughs at the little twist in my taste and asks if she can put her favourite song on next. Its probably spice girls or something equally horrible, but again she surprises me by putting on Bon Jovi Bed Of Roses. Its my favourite song too, but ill never admit that.

We both start singing and laugh after only a few words, she gets up off the bed and starts acting out, really getting into it, I can't help but laugh my arse off, its so over exaggerated.

She's sexy, has great taste in music and is funny, next she'll say she loves fire then she really will be perfect. 

I close my eyes and my mind wonders back to the last time I heard this, I was happy, I was even laughing, I remember how close I was, I could see the tiny fleck of gold in those beautiful blue eyes, I shake my head to clear my thoughts and as the chorus kicks in she holds out her hand, I hesitate but take her hand and she pulls me up.

I seriously can't dance but thankfully she goes easy on me, just messing around twirling. We fall into easy steps and i almost wish i could dance better so I could show off.

Even with the stupid circumstances and uncertain about what will happen to us, I'm actually having a good time, and I'm starting to quite like her.

At lunch we get delivered a small tray of sandwiches and two chilled bottles of coke... Chilled coke, I laugh and shake off my bad train of thoughts again. They also give us a small portable dvd player and one dvd, Gone in 60 seconds. Alexa says its the film that has the song in it I like. After what we were talking about I get that horrible feeling like were being watched, we probably are.

I look around the ceiling and she looks up confused. ''I was just checking for cameras.'' Alexa nods. ''Yeah I feel like were being watched too.'' She holds up the dvd case. ''It's to much of a coincidence.'' She resumes setting up the dvd on the bed and we sit back, quite happy just to watch the film for the moment.

After a while my attention strays, It's so hard laying next to her and were pretty close seeing as this isn't exactly a large double bed, but she's so absorbed in the film she doesn't see my keep looking at her. I love how she bits her lip as a the Mustang comes onto the scene and she sits up as the cops give chase, eyes glued to the screen. 

When he makes the big jump she grabs my leg and squeezes. Holy fuck! She's inches away from my cock, which is slowly growing towards her hand. She lets go and i fight back the urge to laugh in relief, I re adjust myself trying to be a discreet as possible. She really has no idea how long it's been, I actually really want her. As the credits start rolling she sings along to the song.

I've still got your face painted on my heart,  
Scrawled upon my soul,  
Etched up my memory baby,  
And I've got your kiss still burning on my lips,  
The touch of your fingertips,  
This love so deep inside of me baby.

You can say that again.  
As Alexa puts away the dvd I can't help but think, I really don't get this, they feed us, clothe us, give us entertainment and want nothing back. She tells me not to think about it. 

''There's no use in worrying until there's something to worry about''. That's actually good advice. So I figure lets just make the most of it, because at some point it could really turn bad.

The next few days go on like this, we eat, either talk, listen to music or watch a film and go to bed. On the 4th day though things start to get a little sticky. Its torture watching her walk around in these tiny sorts and strappy tops, knowing what she's wearing underneath. Apart from the bathroom there's no where else I can go, she must think I've got a problem, running off to the bathroom to hide every time she bends over to pick something up, or when she snuggles close while listening to music. Sometimes I think she's just doing it to wind me up, but she always looks so innocent.

I guess whoever's keeping us here must be thinking of new ways to torture me, because they've given us a game. I wouldn't complain if it was monopoly or cluedo, but no they've given us twister. 

A game where you are practically creating new sex positions with every turn and what's more is I can't just say no. It's not like I've got anything else to do. She holds up the game and gives me one of her annoyingly innocent smiles. ''He do you want to play, it makes a change form dvds.'' She gives it a shake then opens it.  
She's right of course, all we've done is watch dvds and listened to music since we've been here. 

I know this is a bad idea, as I watch her set the game up the draw opens. I look inside and I just can't bloody believe it, they've given us a rather large bottle of Jack Daniels. I actually want to cry, she asks what they've sent and I hold up the bottle with the two shot glasses that came with it.

''Ooo, I've never had Jack Daniels before.'' She says, grabbing the bottle from me to look at the label. Great, just great. I don't think this could get any worse.

I have an idea though, if something does go wrong, or well... happens, I can just blame it on the drink. Yeah that'll work, i hope. 

We have a couple of shots before we start, giving me much needed courage. Taking our positions I make the first turn. Right hand red. Simple enough, except it brings our heads within inches of each other and makes her lean over me to take her turn.

Left foot green. Well crap that's right under me, I make the move easy enough and she shows off her impressive flexibility stretching her leg under mine. I swallow, my mouth suddenly dry. 

Left hand blue, I shake my head, that's the last line behind her. She leans back and easily reaches. Me on the other hand, now i have to lay across her to even get close. I reach over and she pushes herself up to stop herself from falling, bringing her face to within inches of mine. 

Were so close now I can smell the flowers from her shampoo, i can see the copper strands in her hair. She leans over to take her turn and bumps into my head, she just laughs. This must be great for her, she has no idea how much I'm struggling to even breathe right now. 

''Right foot yellow'' she says, right next to my ear. I turn to look at her, and my lips brush against hers. I pull back quickly, getting a massive head rush and end up pulling us over. She bursts out laughing. ''We couldn't even do 4 moves.'' 

I pull myself up, not trusting myself to even look at her. I head straight for the bottle and down 3 shots in rapid succession. The smooth liquid burns down my throat and makes me giddy. I feel her hand on my shoulder as she pulls me around to face her. ''Did I hurt you?'' she says, looking really worried. I shake my head. ''No, I'm fine. I'm just not as flexible as I though.'' She smiles up at me. ''I thought you did very well'' 

I watch as she bites her lip and i don't know if its my hormones or if its the alcohol, but I want to kiss her so badly. She takes the bottle from me and takes a long gulp, then leans up and kisses me on the cheek. She gives me a cheeky half smile then turns around and starts packing up the game. Wow she kissed me. 

You can cut the sexual tension with a knife, she's caught me staring a few times but never says anything. My body keeps telling me its time for bed and the whisky in my system keeps making it harder to resist the inviting cool sheets. She heads off into the bathroom to change while I strip down to my boxers and dump my clothes in a heap by the corner. She comes out of the bathroom and I hear he gasp as she gets a half naked view of me from behind, She quickly climbs into bed and I follow suit, grinning as the lights dim and shut off. She's not as immune to me as I though.

At least there's something good coming from this though, I haven't had any nightmares since we've been here, and apart from sleeping as far away from her as I can, I get a relatively good night sleep. Except every morning without fail I wake with an erection almost digging into her hip and run to the bathroom. Turning on the hot shower and relieving myself.

The next morning is no different, except she's up before me and already in the shower. Shit, after last night I'm stuck with a huge boner tenting the sheets and I don't know what to do. I can't sort it out here, there would be too much mess.

I pull on a pair of jeans, wincing at the tight band squeezes my cock. I can hear her singing Bed of Roses and imagine her in the shower, all soapy and wet... God man stop! My cock throbs painfully and I quickly try to think of anything to get rid of it. The shower shuts off and i start to panic. 

I pull on the biggest shirt I have desperately trying to hide the evidence. She walks out of the bathroom still wet, in a tiny towel and heads over to her draw, she looks up and smiles at me. I smile back edging towards the bathroom. 

''Its free if you want your shower'' She says to my back. ''Yeah cheers'' I say practically running into the bathroom and closing the door. My clothes are shed in seconds and I'm under the spray, my cock jutting forward, begging to be played with. ''That was a close one'' I mumble to it, and spend the next god knows how long relieving the tension.


	4. Chapter 4

The professor once told me that i was the only pyrokinetic mutant with my type of ability that he'd ever met.

You see my ability lets me control and manipulate fire but not create it. I've always felt hindered by this, if i had the power to create my fire instead of relying on my lighter there wouldn't be anything i couldn't do. 

I've still yet to decide if that would be a good thing or bad thing. I used to think being the only one was awesome, I'm unique.

Im not the only powerful mutant, there are many of us, more than you'd think. I honestly think I've seen it all.

My former employer can manipulate metal, from bending a paper clip to crushing tanks and jets with a flick of his wrist. His closest friend Mystique has the ability to take the form of any person she chooses, perfect replication even down to the voice.

My old professors, Xavier, Jean, Scott, Ororo and even Logan have amazing abilities. Xavier or Professor X as we call him, is a telepath, and a bloody powerful one. He can read minds, control them and even freeze time, which the latter i've witnessed. 

Jean is telekinetic, I've never heard anyone call her by a mutant name before but she has the ability to move things with her mind, that would be great to have, and she has small mind reading powers to top it off.

Scott or Cyclops, that's a bit more complicated. He has to wear special glasses all the time, he can fire some sort of laser from his eyes. It's very destructive, if he doesn't wear the glasses the only way to stop it is by closing his eyes. For me that would just be annoying.

Ororo or Storm, its all in the name. Has power over weather, sun, rain, fog, lightning the works, it made summers and winters a lot more fun at the mansion. If we wanted a snow day, we got one. If we wanted a water fight on a nice sunny day, she'd give us one. 

Logan, the mighty Wolverine, well i don't really know a lot about him, he's fairly new but from what I've heard he is indestructible. Regeneration, from anything. Cuts, stabs, even bullets to the head. Plus he has metal claws, they're huge. Even i don't want tot be on the end of them, although i always wanted to know if my fire could give him a run for his money. 

My old friends, Bobby and Marie. Iceman and Rogue are quite a pair. Marie arrived with Logan, She has a strange type of mutation. She can absorb a persons life-force and with a mutant, she can absorb their powers for a short while. But if she touches you for more than a few seconds she can kill you. Even a few seconds hurts like fuck, trust me i know. 

Finally Iceman my ex best friend, again its in the name. He can make ice, from making intricate snow roses and freezing ponds to completely freezing a person solid. We always said he was the Ying to my Yang, our powers are so alike. He can make ice though which i hate. We were always together, fighting mostly, the great battle of fire and ice. But as soon as Marie came along that was it. He chose her over me. 

I thought i found company with the Brotherhood, but they were just using me, up until now i never realised it, but after being on the run for weeks and now being trapped with Alexa, i feel really alone. I can never get close to anyone and I've tried but they either fear me, try to use me or come to close and get burned. Sometimes i don't mean to, its hard to trust yourself when a nightmare can cause you to set your bed on fire.

Looking over at her now, laying back on the bed humming a tune i don't recognise, i smile a little to myself. These last few days have really changed my perspective. I never realised before how much i wanted someone to share this with, properly. 

Someone to walk hand in hand into the fire, it wouldn't burn them, it would take them in, they'd make it bigger, make it burn brighter, they'd watch me light up the sky and look at me with pride and well... maybe even love.

I've been dieing to show her what i can do but fear and rejection keeps holding me back. I've never been afraid to show off before, I'm normally a do first, think later kind of guy, but i crave her acceptance like i need the fire. It's who i am, without it I'm nothing, I've wondered a few times if she's thinking the same as me. if she's a mutant but hiding her powers, i've come close to asking her but i know if she asks me i couldn't lie to her.

So.... here i sit playing with my lighter, click, fwoosh, click, fwoosh. I run my finger over the dent on the edge, remembering how it got there. I close my eyes and i can picture it like it was yesterday, my zippo frozen in a block of ice with me trying to smash it free.

She's never questioned why i have this. Sometimes she watches me, like she's trying to figure me out. I like making it flicker, just teasing the flame, nothing drastic of course. When i close the lid she looks away almost disappointed.

Pyro when did you turn into such a coward!

When i look back over she's already looking at me, she gives me a small smile and asks. ''Why do you always play with that?'' I don't want to lie to her so I give a small part of the truth. '' I've had it for such a long time, its my favourite thing, helps me think and i just love watching the flame.'' She holds out her hand.

''Mind if i have a look?'' I close the lighter lid and hand it to her, our fingers brush slightly and shivers run up my arms. She's running her fingers over the sharks teeth. ''Did you paint these on?'' She asks and looks up at me.''No, there were already there when i got it''.

She smiles again, a bit bigger this time though and opens the lid and lights it. I look at the little flame and wish i could do something impressive like make a flaming rose or a dancer. I clasp my hands together tightly and look away, the last thing i need is for her to be scared of me when were traped here. It's already been days, it could be weeks before we get out of here.

Seriously this is driving me insane, she flicks her finger through the flame, sometimes so slowly that i wonder how she isn't burning herself. She keeps running her fingers up and down the sides, stroking.

My body temperature starts to rise and my hands are almost shaking, i can feel the fire from here, the tingling in my fingers warning me that if i don't move soon then i won't have any control. I've never struggled to contain myself this much.

She passes me back my lighter and I excuse myself and head to the bathroom, bracing myself against the sink as i look up at myself in the mirror. 

My cheeks are bright red, i look like a kid with a blush. I try to shift the erection that's almost painful against the inside of my jeans but my hips snap ford involuntary and i find myself palming it to relieve some of the pressure.

I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning, its been such a long time. My morning showers help only for a bit and watching her play with my lighter was almost too much. I flick it on and stare at the flame for a second, i bring it still lit closer to my face, shivers running through my whole body, finally... God finally. 

I run the flame along my jaw, loving the heat and tingles it brings, my erection throbs against my palm. I undo my jeans and bring my cock out to give it a squeeze. I close my eyes and imagine Alexa braced above me, her long red hair brushing my chest, making goosebumps rise, running the flame up her body making her squirm and moan.

I start stroking my cock harder.. faster. I run the flame over my lips and my tounge slides out to taste the warm metal. Dew gathers at the end of my cock and i rub my thumb over it, drowning in the amazing sensation.

I'm soo close i can feel it, i let the flame slip down my throat and bit my lip harder as my semen shoots pearly white streams all over my hand and the sink. A small moan escapes and i freeze for a second listening for any sign that Alexa heard. Moments later there's a small knock on the door..... Shit!

''Hey John you al-right''. I release my lip and notice that i bit hard enough to draw blood. ''Umm, yeah i'll be out in a minute'' i reply. I look around and grab some tissue, clearing up my mess i toss the used tissue into the bin and hope she doesn't look.

I quickly wash my hands and sort myself out, checking for any spillages. Calm down John you look like you've run a marathon. God i feel like i have, my hearts still pounding hard and my cheeks are flushed an even brighter red. 

Well there's no time like the present. I pause just before the door trying to think of an excuse for looking utterly fucked. My mind goes blank, she probably knows anyway so might as well just laugh it off. Haa..yeah right, ok moment of truth.

I open the door slowly, she's lying back on the bed one arm above her head and the other shielding her eyes. '' Sorry did you want to use the bathroom'' i ask hesitantly. She looks out from beneath her arm and i see a small frown on her forehead.

Oh Christ I've missed something, i stand there frozen to the spot, blood gushing through my ears, i feel another flush creep up my neck. She gets up off the bed, and walks towards me. 

I feel like a deer caught in the headlights, she brings her hand up and brushes her thumb across my lip, i look down at it and see the blood, Ohhh....Oh.

She looks up at me and raises her eyebrow. ''How did that happen?'' she asks with humour in her voice. ''Um I'de rather not say'' i laugh a bit. She sucks the blood off her thumb and just says ''Ok.'' My mouth runs dry and i just stand there gaping, i don't know how but that's one of the most erotic things I've ever seen.

My erection springs back to life, tenting in my jeans. I squeeze me eyes shut and beg it to go away, when i look back at her she's staring down at the very obvious sign of my arousal. She looks up at me and i see a blush stain her cheeks. 

''Shit. im sorry'' i mumble pulling my shirt down. She turns around and heads to her draw pulling out her night clothes. ''It's ok, don't worry about it.'' She walks past me into the bathroom closing the door. I put my face into my hands, oh the shame.

Im already in bed when she comes out and i don't dare look at her.

My dreams are different tonight, flashes of faces, fire, ice, smoke. Im surrounded by trees tall enough to block out the sun. On one side of me are the worst bits from my past. My parents, police, Magneto and Mystique, on the other side are the better bits, The professor, Bobby and Marie, Jean, Ororo and Scott. 

I stand in the middle between Good vs Evil and i feel torn, its not complete. Then she's there, Alexa. Looking so beautiful, she holds out her hand to me and takes me towards the good side. I find myself only to willing to follow, being welcomed back like a long lost brother.

Then it shifts and im back in the room again, my hand still reaching out to take Alexa's and i accidentely bump into her back. I curse under my breathe and pull back quickly, i feel her turn to face me and she clicks on the lamp. 

''What's wrong?'' she asks, her voice still fogged with sleep. ''Nothing, im sorry i didn't mean to wake you, it must have been a dream'' i roll onto my back folding my arms behind my head. She scoots a little towards me.

''Do you want to talk about it.'' Honestly i really don;t, but the last thing i want to do is hurt her so i turn my body a little to look at her. ''It's just some things I'd rather forget.'' She looks down almost disappointed. So much for not hurting her. ''Hey what's wrong.'' i ask as she sits up, cracking her neck from side to side, this action makes the sheets pool at her waist and i get a perfect view of her beautiful breasts straining against the tight fabric of her top, my breath hitches in my throat and i don't even see her turn to look at me.

I just keep staring, watching the rise and fall of her chest, the way her nipples push against the cotton with each breath. I look up at her and she's staring down at me, lips slightly parted and her tongue peeks out to moisen her bottem lip. 

I watch this movement, my eyes glazing over and i don't even try to hold back the moan that rises in my throat. She bites her lip and i look up into her eyes, waiting for the rejection.

She hasn't moved away or shown any sign that she's offended, common Pyro its now or never. I sit up and make a small shift towards her and bring my hand up to brush my fingers along her hot cheek. 

I hear her quick gasp of breath and her eyes flutter closed, feeling her leaning into my hand and relief sweeps through me making me bold. I close the distance so my chest is just brushing hers, i grasp her chin gently and urge her up to look at me, her eyes are soo blue, a perfect deep aqua.

I bring my head down and brush my lips against hers, softly at first not wanting to scare her off, she stiffens slightly and the relaxes into the kiss, bringing her hands up to rest on my chest. 

Pleasure zings straight from my lips down to my groin and i struggle to stop myself from ripping her clothes off, i make to pull away not wanting to go to fast but she makes a tiny whimper and gently sucks my lower lip.

Oh yes... That's all i need and my hand is on the back of her neck deepening the kiss, my other hand slides around her waist and i pull her tight against me. I can feel my erection digging into her hip, her hands wrap around my neck as i start to trail nibbles and kisses along her jaw and down her throat, pausing to suck on the sensitive spot at the base of her neck. 

She moans my name into my shoulder as i bite down ''John...'' She grinds herself against me. Im panting hard as i move back to kiss her, my hands roam down her body brushing along her sides and come to rest on her perfect arse, i pull her even tighter against me and am rewarded with a long moan.

Her fingers start tracing the neck line on my t-shirt, pushing their way under to feel my skin. I brush her hand away and whip my shirt over my head, flinging it off the end of the bed.

I feel her hands back on my chest, hot and urgent, trying to feel as much as she can. Feeling pours through me and i close my eyes basking in the pleasure overload.

I jump slightly as i feel hot wet lips kiss down my neck, her tongue slips out to lick across my collarbone and is sends shivers through me, i hear her giggle slightly and i start to smile. I look down at her as she looks up, her lips are parted and she's breathing heavenly.   
I grip the hem of her top and pull it over her head and stare in wonder at her beautiful milky skin. 

I grab each wrist and pin them behind her back, she gasps but doesn't try to pull away, mmm she like's it rough. I lick my way down her throat teasing the hallow at the base, her breaths are coming in quick shallow pants, i grin and carry on my doesn't loving the goosebumps that rise on her skin.

I take her nipple into my mouth and suck hard, she releases a whoosh of breath and moans loudly. I continue this torture alternating between each nipple till shes thrusting against me.

I run my hand over her collarbone and round her throat to grab a fist full of hair. I pull her head back for a kiss and she gasps against my mouth. I know if she wanted me to stop she could say but she doesn't, she looks right in my eyes daring me to do my worst. She pulls against me as i bite her lip.

I release her hands and slip my fingers under the waistband of her shorts, she rests her hands on the bed for support and wiggles out of them. She's wearing a tiny scrap of lace and i moan in appreciation, they follow her shorts seconds later, as do my boxers. 

Pushing her down onto the bed i lick a wet trail down her stomach, dipping into her naval briefly and hastley moving on. 

Her hands are in my hair as i find her wet and ready, she's bare and i see the evidence of her arousal temping me for a taste. I run my tongue along her silken folds eliciting sweet moans from her,im so turned of i can feel my cock turning purple with the strain. 

She writhes against me, begging and pleading for more. I'm so glad i had a play in the bathroom otherwise i wouldn't have made it this far. 

I keep licking and nibbling until she can't take any more, i climb up her body and rest myself between her legs, sliding my erection along her, teasing her clit. She pulls my head down and kisses me deep tasting herself on my tongue. I grasp her hip almost tight enough to bruise and position the tip of my cock and her opening, I draw back and look down at her, wanting to watch her face and i sink in. 

I nudge in a little and she gasps, running her tongue along her top lip. I slowly sink in all the way to the hilt, biting my lip and nearly going insane from the tightness gripping me. I start a slow steady rhythm, letting her get use to my size, i'm not big headed but i know i'm quite large.

Her hands scratch down my back and urge me to go faster, i need no encouragement and start to pick up speed, pounding into her as her legs wrap around my waist. She clutches onto my arms trying to raise to meet my thrusts, god im soo close... this is all i've been think about for the last week. I will not finish before her, im determined.

I slide my hand between us and find her slippery clit, i pinch and tweak it as i feel her clench around my cock. I bring my head down and bite her throat hard, that's all it takes to tip her over the edge, her muscles squeeze tight and i let go moaning into her throat, my semen pumping into her.

I wake with a start, feeling my semen soaking into my boxers as the last waves of my climax roll over me, i'm covered in a thin layer of sweat. I look over at Alexa who's still soundly asleep, god that girl can sleep through anything. I swing my legs over the side of the bed waiting for my pulse to slow, i raise my hand up to my chest feeling the strong beat of my heart hammering against my ribs. 

I can't believe i just had a wet dream, i haven't had one since i was twelve. I walk into the bathroom stunned, John you really need to get laid.


	5. Chapter 5

The swish and click of the draw signifies breakfast time, eyes still closed i roll over to wake Alexa and find her space empty and cold. I sit up sharply scanning the room for her.

I hear the shower running and the faint sounds of her singing, relief washes over me and i take a deep breath, man you've got it bad. Im still a little upset that she wasn't there when i woke up, i've always woken up before her. 

Hmm.... i wonder over to the bathroom which is unlocked and peer in, she has her back to me, washing her hair and singing Bed of roses. I lean against the door frame and watch her for a while, she's so beautiful. Hearing that song again makes a new body flash into my mind, toned bronze skin, curly blonde hair. 

My stomach rumbles and i look over at the draw, thankful for the interruption, i should really eat something. I take the platter of fruit and toast and set it on the table, theres a large pitcher of apple juice which i eye up.

I fill my glass to the brim and swallow the lot down in one go, i go to fill it again as Alexa walks out of the bathroom in a tiny towel wrapped sarong style. She looks over and beams a gorgeous smile at me. ''Hey your up''. Im walk over to her and hand her a glass full of juice, she takes the glass from me still with a huge grin on her face. 

I frown. ''You're really happy this morning.'' She sits down on the bed and starts towel drying her hair. ''I am, i don't know why.'' She looks up at me and her eyes widen as she takes im my half naked body, i realise now im almost naked.

Owell paybacks a bitch, i make quite a show walking back over to the table, stretching my arms so my muscles ripple across my back. 

I call back over my shoulder. ''Hungry?'' 

I can hear her audible swallow. ''Starving.'' I can't help but smile as i sip my juice, points to me then.

She heads over to the table, still in her towel and starts eating, then she frowns and looks at me. 

''Whats wrong'' i ask slightly worried.

''Can you hear that?'' she nods towards the wall behind me.

I turn around and listen carefully, i can hear rumblings then a thump against the wall. I rush over to the bed and grab my lighter ready to burn anyone that comes in, Alexa hurries over to me and stands behind me holding my arm. 

We hear three more bangs against the wall, then it explodes in on us flinging debris everywhere, i shield my eyes against the dust then light my zippo casting a fire ball into my hand.

I feel her let go of my arm, and fear clenches in my gut. No time to worry about that now, the dust starts to clear and i get ready to throw my fireball. I raise my arm as a figure walks towards us.

''Hey kid, wanna put that down'' I'de know that voice anywhere. Logan. I extinguish the ball with a flick of my wrist as he comes into view. He raises his eyebrow and gives me a strange look, i remember that im only wearing boxers and Alexa isn't dressed any better.

''Hi, umm...its not what it looks like'' I mumble to him. '' Yeah i bet'' he replies slyly. Scott walks in with Jean and shouts ''We need to get going''. Logan looks back at us. ''Get dressed kids, the professor wants to speak with you''. 

I sit on the bed pulling my jeans and shirt on as Alexa grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom. 

''Is she a mutant'' Miss Grey asks as i'm tying my shoes. ''I don't know'' i reply honestly looking at the bathroom door. Alexa comes out fully dressed and looks at logan, confusion and a little fear on her face. I hold my hand out to her.

''Ready to go?''. She doesn't even look at me as she ignores my hand and walks out with Scott and Jean. Pain rips through me and i look down at my zippo, i squeeze my fist tight around it, knuckles going white as i hold back my anger. Logan places his hand on my shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. I follow him out of the compound towards the waiting jet.

Alexa's already strapped in as we climb aboard, i take my place next to her and she just keeps staring out the window. God i've lost her. 

I watch her all the way back to the mansion praying that she turns around and looks at me, does anything. As the familiar grounds of the house come into view my mind wonders to other things, i wonder who is still there. Is Bobby and Marie still together? I bet they won't be glad to see me or have a human in the house, if they even think about throwing her out they'll have to go through me first. 

As we set down under the basketball court, i undo my belts. I go to undo Alexa's but Jean is already there, i hear her ask Alexa to follow her and she walks of the jet in silence. I follow Scott and Logan as slowly as i can not looking forward to what's coming next.

They lead me to the Professors office and gesture for me to go in. I hesitate hand on the door knob and make to knock. I hear the Professors voice from inside the room.

''Its ok John, come in please'' I take a deep breath and open the door. I look back at the others and they wonder off argueing about the simulation room. Right all by myself then. I enter the room and the professor gives me a warm and inviting smile. 

''Please take a seat, i wont keep you long''. I walk over to the chair and take a seat, remembering other times ive been in here. Mostly when i burned something or skipped class. I look back at the professor and he gives me a knowing look. 

''Im not here to talk about what happened with Eric, we all made our choices and mistakes, but its what we do with them that defines out future'' he says this with no hint of anger or disappointment.

''What do you want to talk about then'' i ask. He rests his arms on the desk and steeples his fingers. '' Do you know how long you were in that room for?''. he asks. ''I think about a week or so, there wasn't any windows or clocks, but we were fed and i judged roughly'' i reply shaking my head.

The professor smiles again. '' yes you were in there for 6 days, we've been looking for you for a while now. Logan managed to capture one of Eric's new recruits and he knew enough to give us a good clue as to where they were keeping you. 

The young lady you were with, Miss Dale. Has she shown you any sign that she's a mutant?'' i shake my head again. ''I was going to ask her a few times but i thought that if she was human it may just cause more problems, and the last thing i wanted to do was scare her.'' The professor nods and undoes a folder on his desk, quickly scanning the contents. ''We believe Eric is looking for a mutant called Ember'' i frown and he continues.

''She's a mutant very similar to yourself, she can control and manipulate fire but also can't create it. From the folders we managed to gather Eric needed something to persuade you, before when you was with him, you wasn't close to anyone. Then when you left he knew he had nothing to threaten you with. So he went on the look for something, he knew you well enough to know that if there was another mutant like yourself, especially a female that it would make a powerful weapon of persuasion. if you grew to care about her then he could make you do anything...'' i interrupt the professor.

''When logan and Scott found us earlier, i cast a fireball to protect us when the wall blasted in, but Alexa looked scared to death, i could tell she'd never seen anything like that before in her life, let alone did those things herself, So magneto must have got the wrong girl''

The professor shakes his head '' Not necessarily John, 9 times out of 10 a mutants ability shows itself at puberty or at heightened moments of stress like Eric, but that's not always the case. I know some mutants that were born with there abilities well under way, like Doctor Macoy. Mysitque and myself developed our abilities very early in life when we were just small children and i know others who have only discovered this later on in their life.'' I rub a hand over my face and flick my lighter open and closed, needing the calming effect it brings.

''Jean is having a look at her now and we'll find out how much she knows about herself, i believe with a few sessions i can help her to adjust to her new life, she's welcome to stay here as long as she wants, as are you, but please don't pressure her, give her some space and hopefully she'll come around''. He smiles and packs the contents of the folder away. ''I stand up ready to leave but hesitate, i look at the professor. 

''Will magneto come after us now?'' He looks sad ''He very well may do, but your safe here, they will always be enough of the others around just in case, and until then Bobby has agreed to share a room with you again'' i roll my eyes and go to argue. 

The Professor holds his hand up ''If things get better with you and Miss Dale and you wish to carry on with your relationship, if she agrees and of course if you're private and discreet you may share a room together. Your both of consenting age so i see no problem with that, but until then we'll take things one step at a time. You may go now''

I hesitate and he looks at me expectantly. ''Is there something else?'' I grimace. ''Nothing's actually happened with me and Alexa'' The professor folds his fingers. ''In that case let me re-phrase. If a relationship does evolve between the two of you, then i'll leave it to your discretion'' I stand and head for the door. 

''Oh and John.'' I look back at him. ''Try not to burn anything'' I smile and walk out, closing the door behind me. Bobby's sitting on the chair outside the Professors office, Right here we go.

An hour later im laying on my old bed playing with my lighter, just like old times. There are new curtains and bedding but everything else looks mostly the same, Bobby's got a few new posters, probly to cover the scorch marks.

The reunion went better than i expected although it was a tad awkward. When he got up form the chair i expected and argument or at least a guilt trip for leaving, but i got neither. Instead he walked straight up to me and looked me in they eye, i respect him for that.

The last time we were alone in our room things happened and i didn't want him to expect they were going to go back to that now.

All he said was ''Glad you're back, i missed you'' grabbing me for a hug, i returned the hug hesitantly and then he pulled back and headed off. All i could think was, wow tonight's going to be weird.

I light my zippo, pulling the flame into my hand, i watch it snake and twist around my fingers. I've missed doing this soo much. I hear the key in the door but dont look up, i just keep watching the flames. 

Bobby comes in and closes the door, locking it behind him. I swallow nervously, begging in my head for him not to try anything. He slowly walks over and sits on my bed. Shit... shit ... shit...

''So how you been'' he asks casually. I put out the fire and look at him. ''Good thanks you?'' He smiles ''Better now''. 

Right..ummm ''Hows things with you and Rogue'' i ask trying to stear the subject towards safer ground. He looks down almost sad ''Were not together any more, she took a fancy to the new guy called Leech''

I frown at him ''Leech?''

He smiles a little ''Yeah he has the power to stop a mutants abilities from working, when you get within a certain distance, stoped mine, Marie's, even the Professors. I guess she finally got a guy she could touch'' I bite my lip not sure what to say. 

''Man i'm sorry, i don't know what to say''. Bobby gets up from the bed and runs a hand through his hair ''Its ok, she's happy now, that's all i ever wanted.'' He heads over to his bed and puts his earphones in, well at least we avoided anything awkward.

The day goes by fairly uneventful, after lunch Bobby, Kitty and Jubilee persuade me to come down to the simulation room for a friendly fight, honestly i could do with the distraction. The girls walk ahead bragging about how their powers were now alot stronger. 

Me and Bobby give each other a cheeky look knowing it wouldn't take a lot to scare them off, then the real fighting could begin. We were right, a few well aimed fire and ice balls had the girls running off to dry their hair.

I start laughing watching the girls scamper off dripping and whining, then i get hit in the back by a sneaky snowball. I turn around and duck, narrowly missing the next one aimed for my head. 

I flick my lighter on with lightning quick relaxes gained from the many years of company with my trusted zippo and fire a torrent of flames straight at Bobby, letting them flow from me and hardly putting any effort in, he counters with a strong blast of ice, holding me at a stand off.

I up the power sending giant balls of fire along the torrent, it hisses and fizzes as it meets Bobby's ice, sending steam up into the air and making water pool on the floor. I push in closing the distance one step at a time, Bobby holds his ground never letting up for even a second. I can feel the desire rise in me and it see it mirrored in his eyes. 

I know i already have a huge hard on in my pants and it's not the first time either. Im so close now that there's only steps separating us, the pooling water clings to my arms soaking into my shirt. 

I don't hear the next class enter, to engulfed in this fight. Fire vs Ice... who would win? I'de never hurt Bobby but the question has been burnt into my brain since the very minute i met him.

Then suddenly there's nothing, we fall forward into each other, slipping in the water. I look at him confused, Bobby flexes his hands but nothing happens, i light my zippo and will the fire into my hand but nothing happens.

I look at bobby scared out of my mind, I've lost my powers. No! No this cant happen. Then i hear giggles and whispers from near the door, me and Bobby both look over and then i see them. Marie and the new guy... Leech. 

Bobbys frozen still looking awkward and a little shaken. I march over to the new guy and get in his face. ''What do you think your doing'' i shout at him.   
He cowers back and Bobby grabs my arm trying to pull me back. ''I'm sorry i can't control it.'' he whimpers. Pathetic. 

I can still feel the tension and desire inside me, and now it's mixed with rage. I'm seriously angry that our fight got ruined. Bobby tugs on my arm ''Hey common, we'll have another go tomorrow.'' 

I turn to look at him and the anger slowly fades. I look back at the leech holding on to Marie's bare hand. ''Next time watch yourself, or someone could really get hurt'' i glare at them both as i leave the room, Bobby trailing after me. I push past Scott on the way out and hear Bobby's quite ''Don't.''

I run up the stairs taking them two at a time and rush out into the gardens. I light my zippo and pull the flame into my hands, relief washes through me and i nearly cry. I make the ball bigger, brighter, feeling it warm my whole body. I throw the fire into the air and watch it brighten the slowly darkening sky... Leech.

After i calmed down i went looking for Alexa, needing to see her so i would't do anything stupid. Jean told me she'd been given her own room at the end of the hall only five doors away from mine. 

I walk up to the door and raise my hand to knock but stop, i have no idea what to say to her, so instead i sat outside her door for two hours not wanting to even move. At six though Bobby came and found me, dragging me down for dinner, threatening to throw my zippo in the fountain and freeze it if i didn't come, but at the table i could hardly touch my food, i just sat there rubbing my thumb over the sharks teeth. 

Remembering yesterday when Alexa did the same. God was that only yesterday, it feels like its been days since we were in the white room. I should have made a move when i had the chance, it's not like she wasn't interested because i could tell she was.

I huff and push up from my chair telling bobby i'll see him later. I wondered through the mansion, making my way slowly to my room.

When i open the door i see Bobby chilling a bottle of coke in his hands and it gives me an idea. I walk over and sit on his bed, he beams a smile at me ''Hey you look happier''. i smile back. ''Well kinda... i need a favour.'' He gives me a strange look. ''Well depends what it is''. I give him a sly smile. ''Do you remember that first class we had with Rogue?''. ''Yeah, what about it?'' he reply's. 

''Well you know when your froze my fire ball and then made that ice rose for her?.. and I've been trying to think of something to give Alexa, and well i can't exactly give her fire because im not exactly sure how that would work, but if i was to make my own flame rose, i was wondering if you could freeze it for me?'' 

He gives me a small smile. ''Yeah sure we can give it a go'' I jump up off his bed, fishing my zippo out of my pocket. 

The first few attempts failed miserably, the roses looked like melted plastic flowers, but after some practice the roses started to look beautiful. We made six good one's all together and we both agreed on the best one. Bobby carried it down to her room for me, i know my higher than normal body temperature would melt the rose. He placed it down careful on an plate of ice, then hurried back to our room. I wrote a note to her during out practice tries, just something simple. 

Alexa, 

I'm so sorry i didn't tell you what i was, i was worried you'd hate me and i didn't want to scare you, please talk to me. I was an idiot for not telling you.   
I miss you.  
Sorry again, John (aka Pyro) xx

I place the note next to the flower and knock, hurrying away to hide in the alcove where i could watch and i knew she couldn't see me.

A few seconds later the door opened a crack, then she pulled it wide looking down at the flower then around the corridor. Kneeling down next to the flower she picks up the note, looking around again before reading it. 

I watch from my little hiding spot as a small smile lights up her face. She picks up the ice plate holding the rose and holds it up the the light and just looks at it, the smile on her face getting bigger. 

She goes to touch the rose but hesitates, i guess she's worried she'll break it, she takes it into her room and then hurries down the hall, i wait a minute not wanting to be caught out. 

She returns with with what looks like a camera. She takes a few snaps of the rose then heads back down the corridor camera in hand, moments later she returns again with the photos and closes the door, the smile still bright on her face.

Ive just won serious points again.

I decide to leave it at that for tonight, i figure since she didn't smash the rose or ignore it that she must be coming round. 

My first night sleeping alone is horrible, my nightmares have returned with a vengeance and i wake up sweating and panting with Bobby's cool hand against my forehead and a worried look on his face. 

''I thought you would have stopped having them by now'' he says softly. I rub my hand over my face pushing my hair back, i look up at him and sigh. 

''Well i didn't have any whilst i was in the room with Alexa, It feels really strange being alone.'' I know as soon as the words leave my mouth that it was a big mistake. Bobby smiles at me and says ''You can sleep with me again if you want''. 

I feel my face flush and my cock stirs as memories flood my brain but thank god its to dark to notice. I look up at my ex boyfriends face seeing the need in his eyes. 

''Look Bobby, i want to be with Alexa now, you made your choice when you chose Marie over me, things can't go back to the way they were'' Bobby looks away and heads back to his bed, climbing in without saying a word, well so much for an un-awkward night.

I lay back against my pillow, my heart beating loudly in my ears. I listen to Bobby's even breaths and notice when he falls asleep. Cautiously I run my hand down my stomach and cup my erection through the thin cotton of my boxers, it twitches and grows in my hand. I close my eyes and think back to the times me and Bobby had together.

...flash...  
Fire against ice. My desire reflected in his eyes.

...flash...  
His hands on my chest. His lips pressed tight against mine. My hands in his hair.

...flash...  
His chilled breath as he say's my name. His warm tongue on my neck. His hardness brushing against my own.

...flash...  
His hands on my arse. His tongue licking a trail down me. My voice hoarse from moaning.

...flash...  
His fingers inside me. His mouth on my cock. My breathing loud and desperate. Begging him to take me.

...flash...  
I'm thrusting hard into my tightly curled hand. Biting hard on my lip to silence my moans as my cum splashes over my stomach. I take a deep breath riding the high of my climax and let go of my now softening cock. 

I hear a gasp and look over to see Bobby watching me, his erection tenting his sheets. I sit up and head to the bathroom to clean up. He's still waiting for me when i come out moments later.

I stand there, rooted to the spot staring at his cock through the sheets. My heads screaming at me to go over there and take him. 

I know he wants it too, i can feel it pulling me, the connection that's still there even after all this time, i was his first. 

He doesn't move or say anything letting me take the first step. I close the small gap it takes to bring me to his side and he holds his hand out for me. Before i climb in i tell him that it won't change anything. 

He only smiles back and pulls back the sheets for me. My heart clenches but i climb in anyway needing this small piece of my past.

He's hesitant at first only gently running his fingers over my chest, but when i shift closer in encouragement he places is cold lips against my shoulder and kisses a trail up my neck and along my jaw, a shiver crawls through my body as he sucks my earlobe into his mouth and i can't resist a moan when he bites down. 

I curl my fingers into his hair and hold his head against my shoulder as i clamp my lips to the sensitive spot at the base of his throat and suck hard. He moans loudly into my ear and slides his hand down my body and onto my boxers squeezing my hip hard enough to bruise.

I grab the top of his boxers and pull them down, he shifts to help me and mine quickly fallow. I push him into the bed loving the feel of his cooler skin against my much hotter one. He thrusts up at me and our cocks slide together, his pre-cum raising the sensation. 

His hands scratch down my back and he grips my arse pulling me tight against him. He tries to pull my head down for a kiss but i pull away and reach into the night-stand for the lube i know he keeps there. Hmmm cherry this time, and the bottles full. 

I smooth some onto my fingers and have a quick taste, this makes Bobby moan as he watches my fingers slip in and out of my mouth. I pour some more on and run my finger along his bottom lip, he sucks my fingers into his mouth and licks them clean. 

My cock throbs painfully against his as i remember quick visits to the cleaning closet between classes where he used to bring me to a shattering orgasm in his mouth, taking my cock as deep down his throat as he could.

I pour a little more of the lube on my fingers and prep him, he sucks in a gasp as first one, then two fingers enter him. I start a slow steady rhythm opening him up for me, his eyes flutter closed as i enter a third finger and easily find his prostate, he moans and starts fucking himself on my fingers. God i can never remember wanting him so bad before, I pull my fingers out to lube up my cock and he whimpers from the loss. 

I ready myself at his entrance and push his legs up high, looking down at him. He nods so i push in slowly all the way to the hilt. He's so fucking tight, he must not have had any since me, the thought pours new desire into me and i pump relentlessly into him, knowing he likes it hard and rough. 

My mind keeps screaming at me. Mine... Mine... Mine!  
I wrap my hand around his cock and squeeze hard, im rewarded with a gasp and he begs for more. 

I pump his cock in time with my thrusts and run my thumb over the tip, its soaked in pre cum and my eyes nearly cross as he clenches his arse. I throw my head back and moan as i release myself into him. I feel his cool cum splash over my hand as he finds his own release, my name on his lips.

I pull out and flop down on the bed hardly able to breathe. Bobby slowly sits up and i see him wince as the new aches set in. I get up and head to the bathroom to clean myself off, again. 

Bobby heads in after i come out, i fall onto my bed and im asleep before he even closes the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm glad Bobby still has the same routine, up at the crack of dawn for a morning run. It gives me the time i need to myself, shower and trying to think of something to say if he comes back early.

Luckily he doesn't and I'm dressed and ready to find Alexa for breakfast, then i hear it. Music. Not normal music, but Christmas music. Crap... i thought it was still November, i stride out into the corridor and try to grab Kitty as she's running past, my hand goes straight through her, and yeah it still creeps me out.

She notices though and comes bounding back. ''Hey. What's up?''

''What's the date?'' i ask quickly, watching the other students pinning tinsel to their door. ''The 22nd'' she replies with a frown. I wince and rub my hands over my face, i really need to pay attention more. Kitty wonders off again and I'm left standing there like an idiot.

A group of girls walk past, giggling and chatting about a party on Christmas eve, a party? I see Jean walking down the end of the hall and run to catch up with her. 

''What's this party about?'' i ask, sliding in front of her. 

''Good morning John, the professor has organised a party for all the students and teachers, everyone's dressing up. It's going to be quite an evening. I'm taking the girls into town shortly to go shopping'' She smiles at me.

I say my thanks and run down to the professors office, nearly knocking Bobby over on the way. 

''Hey, what's the hurry'' he's says regaining his balance.   
''Did you know about the party on Monday?'' i ask a bit out of breath. ''Yeah of corse, We're all going into town after lunch to go shopping.'' I smile at him ''Great i'm coming, what time?'' He looks down at his watch. ''Scott said half one.'' 

I continue down to the lounge and shout my thanks over my shoulder. On my way to the professor i go past the lobby and see Kitty pulling Alexa out the door with Jean and the rest of the girls.

She looks back and sees me, so i smile and give a small wave. She returns it tenfold and disappears out of sight, Oh this is so on.

Bobby's been cool all day, he hasn't said anything about the night before, and i'm so glad. I need to find an amazing present for Alexa, and he's a lot better at the romantic stuff than i am.

We head to the garage with Logan and Scott as i see the girls cars return passing us heading for the front doors. I wonder what's she's bought. 

Scott told me that the professor gave her an allowance since she didn't have any family and he helped me withdraw money out of my account, I guess Magneto still had my wallet. We re-ordered new cards and they'd be with me after Christmas.

Me and Bobby climbed im with Pitor, Scott and a younger kid. There was no way in hell i was going to get in a car with Leech. Bobby had to drag me into here as it was. 

We talked about the party, what we think the girls will wear and who we were going with. Bobby had asked Kitty and Pitor has asked Jubilee. Scott was going with Jean and the younger Kid hadn't asked anyone yet. I'll ask Alexa as soon as we get back.

We all split off into small groups, and i dive into the first jewelry store i spot. I have a hard time choosing what to buy, Bobby keeps making suggestions but none seemed right. We moved on to the next one and after looking for ages i saw it. 

In a case behind the counter was a necklace, a beautiful diamond clustered heart and on one side a silver rose, its stem twisting around the edge, I didn't even look at the price, i was having that necklace. I was going to make me and Alexa work, one way or another.

I knew i had quite alot in my account. Mystique set me up shortly after i joined the Brotherhood. I knew Magneto wouldn't empty it, not if he planned to win me back.

I chose a silver box and black velvet ribbon to match. Bobby chose a gold necklace of a cat, Kittys mutant name was Shadowcat. It all fit. It slightly pissed me off that Bobby was buying a gift for someone else, i can't even tell why. It just did. 

We next went to a mens' store, i needed a new shirt badly and they had tons to chose from. Bobby chose a blue one the exact shade of his eyes, and im annoyed that i noticed that. Kitty nearly always wears black so he was safe there. 

Alexa on the other hand, i had no idea what she was going to wear and i really didn't want to clash. I spotted an nice fitted black shirt and a white one, I grabbed a pair of jeans and went to try them on. Bobby did the same. 

After we were in our new clothes, Bobby turned and looked at me, he gave me a once over and nodded ''I'de fuck you'' I couldn't help but laugh. ''You wish''. We both burst out laughing and got changed back into our old things. 

I chose the black shirt and a really nice pair of black jeans. Tight in all the right places. A safe option but i still looked hot. We made our purchases and headed back to the meeting point, just laughing and joking like old times, i really missed this.

I told Bobby i needed to head of for 10 minutes, he nodded and said he'd meet me in the coffee shop next door.  
I headed back to the jewellery where i bought the necklace and the shop assistant asked if there was something wrong with the necklace. 

''No it's all fine, i need something else though. I saw a ring by the counter when i was paying, do you mind if i have a look.'' She smiles at me and heads over to the till. ''Which one would you like?'' I point to the ring two rows down and third in. 

She brings it out and hands it to me, It's beautiful, a darker granite colour metal with a band of flecked blue stones straight around the middle. I hear her explaining the ring. ''This ring is pure titanium, with interchanging topaz and sapphire stones, the perfect present for any man.

''I know this ring will be perfect for Bobby, and i quickly get my money out knowing i was running out of time. ''Do you do engraving?'' i ask checking my watch. ''Yes of course, it only takes a minute or so and luckily the machines free at the moment.'' 

She takes the ring out of its box and asks me what i'de like it to say. I look at the ring watching the stones shine in the light. ''Fire and Ice.'' She smiles and heads through the curtain to the engraving machine.

Five minutes later i've paid and have got the box hidden in my jacket. I know im late so i do a half jog all the way back to the coffee shop. Bobby's waiting out front with to large cups of hot chocolate, he hands me one. ''I thought you might like this.'' I take a large gulp, its just the right temperature and i know he's put extra milk in mine, just like i always used to have it. ''Mmmm you read my mind.''

We walk by a flower shop on the way back and i stop and stare at the red roses, just like Alexa's hair, I think about getting one, i know it would definitely help things but i don't think they would last that long. 

I go to walk away and Bobby grabs my arm pulling me into the shop. He marches over to the checkout and asks if they deliver. I can't help but touch the roses. So soft like the velvet of the ribbon. 

Bobby comes over with a smile on his face. ''They do deliver and they will on Christmas eve for a bit extra''. I smile and head over to the lady, explaining what i want. I order it to be delivered early Christmas eve so no one see's and rats me out.

I asked her to personally select 10 of her best roses. ''I want one to be kept separate, thorns removed and about 3 inches long'' she notes it down.''And the others i want to be made into one of those bracelet things'' Bobby and the lady both laugh. ''It's call a corsage John'' I look at him. ''I knew that''.

The lady just keeps on smiling. ''Add whatever you think is necessary, but the focus are the roses.'' She nods and i pay.

Bobby orders his own corsage. A white lilly, Not bad. He says since he's always up early he'll grab them and bring them up. 

On the way home i rub the ribbon between my fingers. All our other bags are in the boot, but i wasn't going to let go of this. I can feel the ring box digging into my ribs and im getting really nervous about giving it to him.

We arrive home just before four, most of the students are in their rooms, wrapping presents and sorting final bits out for Christmas. 

I dump my things on my bed and swear, i pull the necklace out of the bag making sure the box is undamaged. I sigh, I've only got to do this one thing right.

I leave Bobby to sort his things out and head to Alexa's room. I knock and wait with my pulse thumping in my ears. She opens the door a crack and smiles but only sticks her head out. 

I frown. ''Everything ok?'' She smiles but doesn't open the door any further. ''Yeah im great, i would ask you in but well i can't.'' 

I laugh, must be a girly thing. ''Well i just wanted to asked you if you was going to the Christmas party? and well if you'd like to go with me?''

My face flushes and i wait, agonising seconds ticking past. ''I'de love to go with you'' I sigh and look up, smiling like a fool, i can tell she's trying hard not to laugh. ''Ok, well i'll see you at dinner? Yeah?'' She nods and i walk back to my room.

Me and Bobby head down to dinner, talking about our girls. Bobby tell me he's thinking about making a move on Kitty, i can tell she's interested, her face lights up whenever he walks into the room. 

I shrug, it's up to him what he does, i won't admit though that i do feel a bit jealous, he shakes his head when i say nothing. ''You're impossible.''

I cant help thinking about what happened, It's still strange how neither of us has said anything about last night. I'm glad, i got the best of both worlds and im completely happy with that, well i think i am.

I look over to the next table at Alexa, she's smiling and laughing and has fit in easily with the other girls, they like showing her their powers, she tells them that the Professor is trying to help her bring hers out. They all offer to help and it's nice just watching her be at ease. 

Me and Bobby are both in line to get food and were watching the group, messing around giving dialogue to what each one says. It has us cracking up in laughter and the girls turn round to see what's going on.

We look away trying to hold it in and we hear them giggling and whispering. Bobby gives me a nudge and i wink at him. Its so easy to wind the girls up.

After dinner everyone heads into the tv room to watch a film, Alexa is coming out of her shell and converses easy with everyone, as if she had always been here. 

They decide on a chick flick, Bridget Jones diary. Me and bobby roll our eyes and the other guys groan, we suggest a game of basketball with the newly installed flood lights. The guys are all game, so we head out for the most cheated game there has ever been.

Its getting close to ten when we call it a night, a lot of the younger ones pulled out a while back and it just left a few of us showing off dunk shots and making bets on basket rallies. Me and Bobby won, but only by a few.

We head back up to our room, im dieing for a shower. we both strip down to our boxers and head for the bathroom at the same time. 

We both laugh and i shrug. ''You go ahead first'' i tell him, walking back to my bed. ''Wait'' he says coming towards me. I turn around and he grabs my hand pulling me into the bathroom with him. ''We both know its big enough for two'' i say nothing and just follow him in. 

We didn't end up doing anything. He was just happy to wash me and i returned the favour. we climbed into bed and said good night and that was that.   
Why did i ever leave?

The nightmares are back again for another visit tonight. Lots of flashing colours, me feeling helpless, my power gone. The general. 

Bobbys sitting on my bed shaking me awake. I bolt upright and nearly smash heads with him. He put his hand on my forehead, im sweating so its nice to have his cold hand on me, he pushes my damp hair away from my head.

''Does that feel better?'' he asks softly. ''Yeah thanks'' i close my eyes and take a deep breath. He stands up and heads back to bed. ''Wait'' i ask not sure what else to say. 

He turns and looks at me, i shift over making space and pull my sheets back. He comes over and climbs in, not saying anything, just lays down and lets me rest my head against his chest. He wraps his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder. Its sends me off to sleep quickly, and we stay like that all night.

When i wake the next morning hes still asleep, snuggled up tight against my back. I check the clock, 8.15. He's missed his morning jog, even before when we were together he never missed it.

His arm tightens around me and i feel his erection pressed hard against my back. It would be all to easy to take him again, a small surge of guilt floods through me. I know im just using Bobby for sex but... Damn he's been the only one to ever push all my buttons. I know i want Alexa, i want a normal relationship. With Bobby i know i can never have that.

As he stirs in his sleep i just can't squash the lust that brings blood rushing to my cock, maybe just once more. An evil grin spreads across my face, i turn round as soflty as i can and thankfully he stays asleep. 

I scoot down the bed and gently pull him free of his boxers, holding his cock is my hand i lick the tip, tasting pre-cum, he stirs and i freeze. 

When he settles back down i take his whole cock in my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. He wakes with a gasp and its immediately followed by a low moan. 

He grabs a handful of my hair and just holds on while i pump his cock in and out of my mouth, he thrusts up with each stroke i take, pushing himself as far in as he can go. I feel him getting close so i look up and him, his cock still in my mouth. 

He loves it when i do that and i feel him shoot his cum straight down my throat, eyes tightly shut, moaning my name.

I get up and grab a bottle of water from my night stand, i take a long drink then just say matter of factly ''Morning.''

He laughs and rubs his hand over his face ''What a way to wake up'' I grin and walk to the bathroom. I can hear him rustling around and he shouts to me from the room ''What you up to today?'' 

I finish brushing my teeth and shout back ''I haven't thought about it, i guess we should put up some Christmas decorations.'' He says ok and we spend the morning cowboy roping each other with tinsel.

After we manage to put the last bits up that haven't fallen apart. I grab the decent piece i set aside, a shiny red, and pin it to Alexa's door in a heart shape. I get a few looks, but it doesn't bother me any more. 

This time i don't care if anyone knows.

I had a meeting with the professor when lunch was finished. He updated me on Magnetos movements, he was currently on the other side of the country. 

They'd recently broke into a facility, killing 17 humans. I'm so glad i wasn't a part of that, i've never killed anyone before but i've hurt alot pretty bad. Im sure i would have if i had been with them though. 

The thought makes me feel sick but the professor reassures me, telling my how proud he was that i had the strength to leave. 

He asks me if we could have a mind reading session after Christmas, he wants to look for clues to Eric's future plans, certian that i might have heard something but can't remember. I'm not so sure that's a good idea, with everything that's been happening with Bobby i'de rather no one knew. 

He promises to keep to the area including Eric and only that, so i hesitantly agree.

Bobby has taken kitty ice skating on the pond for the evening, so i have the room to myself. Kitty told me that as soon as dinner was finished Alexa disappeared into her room and locked the door.

I swear i'll never understand girls, i just shrug and decide to listen to some music. Bobby has quite a good collection and i sift through his cds as Linkin Park drifts out of the speakers. I feel restless and don't know what to do with myself, i can't wait until tomorrow night. 

Im actually looking forward to dancing with her and im hoping to get a lot more as well. Thinking about our last dance gives me an idea.

I head downstairs looking for whoever's doing the music for tomorrow night, a guy i haven't met before but rightly named Dj is sorting playlists on his laptop. 

I sit down opposite him at the table, taking out my zippo and lighting it, i've never used it as a threat but just the sight of it is more than enough. He looks at the lighter then up at me. ''I need a favour'' i ask him still watching the flame.

''Yeah what's that?'' he replies, then his eyes widen as i will the flame to dance around my fingers. ''I need a certain song played tomorrow night, but later on in the evening'' He nods ''Ok what's the song?'' ''Bed of roses, Bon Jovi. Know it?'' He nods again and smiles. ''Just come tell me when you want the song played and its done'' i squash the fire in the palm of my hand. ''Cheers.''

I head back upstairs, i cant wait to see her face tomorrow. 

Im already in bed and half asleep when Bobby comes back. He sneaks in and flops down on his bed.

I roll over ''Good night?''. ''Yeah it was great, i think she really likes me and says shes looking forward till tomorrow, but im fucking knackered. Skating is hard'' I laugh and check the clock. 12.45am, ''hey you gonna be up in time tomorrow?''. ''Yeah no problem ill set my alarm'' he says, half muffled by the pillow. 

I roll back over and go to sleep and i actually have a peaceful night.

Bobbys shrill alarm wakes me and stupid o'clock in the morning, the sun isn't even up yet. But today i don't mind, i decided to come with Bobby to get the flowers. We dress quickly and make our way down stairs. 

Non of the other students are up yet, but Jean is in the lobby hanging lights with her powers. ''Good morning Bobby, John you're up early.''

'' Yeah i've got a delivery coming'' We hear a van pulling up outside the front doors. Jean just smiles and carries on with her task. I flush a little and Bobby gives me a nudge. 

We carry our flowers up to our room and were lucky because its still quite, they delivered the flowers in pretty little boxes covered with prints of holly. 

Bobby takes his out first, the white lilly is attached to a bracelet with loops of blue ribbon and surrounded with fluffy little white flowers. He puts it back in the box and pulls out the care instructions, he starts reading them to me as i open my boxes.

The first one is the single rose and its beautiful. Full and open and the lady has put a diamanté stud in the centre, the stem is wrapped in black satin ribbon.

Alexa will love this, the next box is the bracelet. There's 3 large roses, fully opened and they're surrounded by smaller red roses in various stages. From little buds to half opened.

The 3 large roses also have a diamanté stud in the centre, to match the single rose and its finished of with loops of the same black ribbon. Bobby comes over and nods. ''Beautiful, she'll love them.'' I can hear the envy in his voice but i keep quite.

The lady said we need to keep these cool to stop them from whithering'' I pack my flowers away. ''Well they don't call you iceman for nothing'' I collect a few bottles of water from Bobbys desk. ''Freeze these and put them in the bag with the boxes'' He takes them from me and they freeze instantly, he places the bag back on the desk ready for later.

''What do you want to do today?'' he asks as he gets Kittys necklace out of the top draw on his desk. 

I lay down on my bed and flick open my lighter, watching the flame flicker and dance. With a quick snap its gone.

''I need another favour.'' I say as i rub the sharks teeth. He walks over to me and looks down folding his arms across his chest.

''Again depends what it is.'' he replies pursing his lips. I know if i tell him now he'll just say no. Better to get him outside first.

''I'll tell you what it is after you agree.'' He looks around the room, a small frown worrying his brow.

''Why do i have a feeling i'm not going to like this'' he says and I smile slyly up at him.

''Its not that bad i promise.'' i reply and he scoffs at me. ''Yeah you always say that.'' I jump off my bed, looking him squarely in the eye. ''Are you in or out, if not i'll just ask someone else.''

I know Bobby hates it when i blackmail him, but it always works so i can't help myself.

''Fine im in.'' he sighs, giving in. I smile and reach up to plant a quick kiss on his lips. I quickly dart from the room heading outside, and i can feel more than know that Bobby's hot on my heels.

I head quickly through the small patch of woods near the edge of campus and come to stand in the middle of the field just the other side, I watch as Bobby runs to catch up, slightly panting.

''You've gotten faster.'' He says as he tries to catch his breath. He pulls himself upright. ''So, you going to tell me what were doing out here?'' I don't say anything, i hold out my hand with my zippo resting on my palm. 

A deep frown creases his brow, but he takes the lighter with no argument. I drop my hand and back off a good 10 meters. He still looks really confused and i feel a little sorry for him. ''Ok, now hit me with your best shot!''

His mouth opens in protest but i cut him off. ''You're the only person i trust to help me with this.'' He looks down at my zippo.

''I don't understand, help you with what?'' I raise my hands in front of me, clenching them hard into fists. ''I know, somehow, that i have the abitlity to create fire. And trust me i've tried hard to do it myself, but it feels like somethings missing. I don't have the need to do it. The situation. I need the danger, a reason to protect myself. I can't keep relying on my lighter. One day i might not have it.''

Bobby nods but i know he isn't fully on board. ''Look john, i understand what you're trying to do, but i can't just attack you. Not when i know that you may not be able to defend yourself.''

I walk back over to him and hold his face in both of my hands, staring deep into his eyes. ''I can't do this without you. Help me, please'' Bobby winces and i know i've won him over. I brush my thumb over his cheek then retreat to my previous position.

He puts my lighter in his pocket. ''Im so sorry if i hurt you.'' He says taking position, he raises his hand to attack. I brace myself knowing this will hurt if i can't protect myself. I close my eyes drawing a deep breath, pulling any fire i have in me to my hands. I look at Bobby and nod.

He lets lose a rapid stream of ice towards me. I can feel my palms tingle but nothing else happens and the ice slams into my chest with a loud crack, sending me flying back.

Wow that really fucking hurts, the force has winded me and im struggling to breathe. In the next second Bobby is by my side. ''Shit john im so sorry.'' I sit up and force a smile to my face, pretending it doesn't hurt like fuck. ''Not bad Iceman. Lets try again.''

Bobby helps me up but doesn't let go of my arm. ''John there's no way im doing that again.'' he almost looks like hes going to cry. ''Oi don't you even start, look im fine, and i think i actually felt something happen.''   
Bobby looks at me in disbelief and shakes his head. I sigh. ''Please, i know i can do this.''

The pleading in my voice has him softening up, and he turns to walk back to his spot. I see a tear run down his cheek, and my gut clenches. Pyro you're an arsehole.

We keep trying, over and over again. Quite a few times my hands have tingled, like what you get just before pins and needles hit. Other times i feel my arms really heat up, but it's not enough. Each time i get thrown on my arse and each time i know it's hurting Bobby more than it's hurting me. 

Bobby sinks to the ground, tears running down his cheeks. ''I can't do this any more, i'm really hurting you.''

I drag myself of the ground groaning with the effort and pain. ''One more time, then i promise we'll stop.'' He wipes his hands over his eyes and stands up. ''This is the last one.'' I smile getting ready. ''Hey lover. Make this a good one'' He gasps and looks at me stunned, but gathers himself and fires a torrent of ice at me, holding nothing back.

I feel it, from right in my heart. The burning will to save myself and Bobby from this pain, I use every ounce of strength i have left and try to drag it to the surface. Will it to take form, to push back. For what seems like mere seconds, fire streams from my palms, hot and hungry for the ice hurdling towards us. 

They meet in the middle with a thunderous bang and explodes, sending me and Bobby flying back.

I can hear Bobbys voice, its seems distant though and I struggle to get my vision to focus on the figure that's shaking me. ''John!..John. Fuck answer me damn you.''

''Stop shaking me, you'll make me throw up.'' Bobby laughs in relief and hugs me close. I can't help but laugh as well. ''Class that's all for today.''

''Yeah you're al right, you're still cocky.'' Bobby says, still gripping me tight. Since my heads finally stop spinning i try and stand up. I look around the field, at the charred circle we created. I look up at Bobby, and the joy and pride i see in his eyes takes the breath out of me. 

I swear he's never looked more gorgeous than he does now. His cheeks are flushed and there's a small smear of dirt close to his eyebrow, it makes him look adorable. His eyes are alive with wild excitement and i feel lust stir in me, dampening out the pains and aches. 

I wrap my hand around his waist and bring my lips down hard onto his, cupping the back of his head to hold him there. He wimpers into my mouth deepening the kiss.

I pull back to catch my breath, Bobbys panting hard as well. ''We should head back, because i don't know about you but im knackered.'' 

I lead the way back through the woods towards the mansion, im so happy i can hardly contain it. 

''Look maybe we should keep this to ourselves for now, i don't want anyone knowing that i might be able to create fire'' i say as we open the door to our room and i sink blissfully onto my bed. He nods in agreement doing the same. 

 

We finally manage to drag ourselves down for lunch, all the effort of the morning has made us famished. We nearly miss the girls as they come in, they quickly grab sandwiches and snacks and head back off to their rooms, Bobby jumps up to cut them off at the door, i watch the quick exchange and they run off without so much as a back glance. Bobby walks back over shaking his head. ''Girls, apparently its a day of pampering and well just girly things.'' I shake my head as well. I can't believe it takes a whole day to get ready for a party, although im sure it'll be worth it later.

It'll probably only take me half hour to get ready...Maybe.

Bobby managed to tell Kitty that we'd meet them in the lobby at 7.30. We debate about whether to give the girls their gifts tonight, he thinks it would be a better idea for to leave them for tomorrow, the flowers would be enough. I give in, i never win any arguments with Bobby.

So we potter around for the rest of the afternoon, everythings been done and there's nothing else let to do, so we take another quick nap and then get ready. 

We take turns to have a shower and Bobby checks on the flowers while i do my hair, im a pansy when its comes to my hair, but Bobby's just the same. 

We get dressed and i can't help but check him out, he does look hot. He wonders over and straightens my collar, its a strangely intimate action and it follows with a few moments of awkward tense silence. 

It's nearing 7.15 and I'm sitting on my bed playing with my lighter, waiting for bobby to finish brushing his teeth. Click...fwoosh. Click...fwoosh. 

The flowers are laid on Bobbys bed and I'm all ready to go down. I get impatient and yell at bobby to hurry up, he come out shaking his head and tells me patience is a virtue. That's something i really don't have. 

We pick up our flowers and head to the lobby, we want to arrive early so we can watch them come down the stairs.

Everyone's really made an effort tonight. The guys all in their best shirts and the girls... well they look beautiful.

Every single one is wearing dresses, pinks, blues, purples and blacks. Hair and make up done to perfection. Bobby checks his watch ''Any minute now.'' We hide our flowers behind our backs, wanting to surprise them.

My pulse is pumping in my ears and Bobby looks as nervous as i feel. I look up at the top of the stairs and they're standing there watching us, huge grins on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty is a little shorter than Alexa, and she really does look beautiful with her hair lose around her shoulders, and a long black dress with black stiletto heels. 

But compared to Alexa she's plain, my mouth drops open as i watch them descend the stairs. God she looks beautiful, no stunning, i can't think of a word to describe how she looks.

Her gorgeous red hair is pinned back from her face and falls in lose curls over her shoulders and back. She has smoky make up around her eyes just like the first time i saw her. 

Her dress, wow that's another story. It looks like red silk and its strapless, just stopping a little above her knees, and there are little black lace roses trailing up form her knee to her shoulder. She finishes it off with a pair of black heels.

I feel Bobby shift beside me and the guilt returns.  
We meet them at the bottom of the stairs and i simply cant say anything, i can't hear what Bobby says to kitty, all i can do is keep my focus on Alexa. 

''I... Umm... Well...'' Alexa giggles and blushes. When I finally find my voice i manage to croak out.''Wow, you look so beautiful.'' 

She can't stop smiling. ''Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself''. 

I pull the roses from behind my back and her face lights up, i slip the bracelet on and hand her the single rose. She brings up to her face and smells it, eyes closing. I hold out my hand for the rose. ''May i?'' 

She cocks her head and hands it back to me. I move to her side and slide it under the pin in her hair. The diamond twinkles and Bobby catches my eye. His eyes are glistening and he looks away quickly, i really hate myself right now and i know i'll never forget this moment. 

Kitty turns to Alexa and they both gushed about their flowers. Bobby gives me another rather strange look, and it bothers me that i can't figure out why but we lead the girls into the party hand in hand.

Fingers click infront of my face. I snap myself awake and look at Bobby. ''Man i know you like her but jeez'' I was doing it again, staring at her, but my minds wondering elsewhere. I just can't help it, i don't even realise when i do it.

''Sorry, what did you say'' i ask, sleepily. ''I asked if you love her'' Bobby says softly, not really angry at all. I look down at my bottle, swirling the contents. I know im not, but im hoping one day i might. ''Um I don't know, i've never been inlove before, i have no idea what it feels like.''

Bobby stands infornt of me, effectively blocking my view and looks me straight in the eye. ''How do you feel when you're with her?'' He really looks like he wants to know.

I know what im about to say is the truth, but it's just about the wrong person. ''Ummm... I guess it's like, hope. That maybe i'm not the fucked up mess that everyone thinks i am, including myself. I just feel so happy around her, and i want to go out of my way to make her happy, i just don't know how.'' I pause and close my eyes. This bit i do feel about her, but i know it's not enough at the moment. ''When the Professor told me what she was. Well, i mean that she was like me, i couln't believe it. I always though i'de be alone, but now maybe i won't be.'' I take i swig of my drink.

''We get on really well, she's funny, smart, and she's beautiful. She's everything i've ever wanted.'' Yeah a normal relationship.'' I find myself thinking about Bobby again and the next words slip out. 

''He accepts me, all of me, well atleast i hope he does. Maybe even my fire, since he's like me. I'de do anything for him'' I place my hand over my chest. ''It hurts here when i'm not with him, when i think about anything bad happening to him. Or if he left'' I wince, god i hope that never happens.

Bobby frowns then i realize what i said. ''Her i mean.'' Shit that was a close one.

Bobby places his hand on my shoulder. ''That sounds like love to me.''

I look up at him. ''Have you ever been in love?'' i ask, slightly afraid of the answer. He looks down at his bottle, almost sad.''Yeah, once. Not with Marie though, she was always to self obsessed.''

Yeah i'de always thought that, all she ever cared about was Logan and getting as much pity as she could. I can see her from where were standing, dancing with Leech, Jesus she might aswell be naked, her skirts up to her arse and her tops so small it barely covers anything. She just looks... Well cheap. Im so glad that Bobby's rid of her, he deserves so much better.

I shake my head in disgust. Bobby excuses him self and heads for the bathroom, he actually looks really upset, fuck what did i say.

He comes back looking a little better, when i ask whats wrong he just shrugs me off and heads over to kitty, i follow suit. We spend the next few hours dancing with the girls, well i attempt to. I notice things hotting up with Bobby and Kitty, its makes me feel slightly sick inside, i try to push it from my mind and think this is a perfect time for our slow song. I look over at Dj and catch his eye, nodding. 

The song fades out and the sweet sounds of our favourite song flows out of the speakers, Alexa looks up at me clearly surprised. ''Did you do this.'' I just shrug and smile, pulling her close to me and wrapping my hands around her waist. Her eyes glitter and im scared for a moment that she's going to cry. She wraps her hands around my neck and whispers in my ear. ''You're full of surprises.''

''Oh baby you haven't seen nothing yet.'' I lean my head down and capture her lips. Yes, finally! I pull her tighter against me and she comes without hesitation. We kiss for what seems like forever, it could have been seconds, minutes i don't know. There's nowhere else i want to be, well almost.

I hold her close to me and smell her perfume, light and floral, it's just right. I love the feel of the silk under my fingers. I rest my cheeks against the top of her head and can't help but look over at Bobby. 

His chin is rested ontop on Kittys head and her eyes are closed, he however is looking right at me, some unreadable emotion in his eyes. I know i should look away but i can't, we just stare at each other, not saying a word. Im almost wishing that it was his shirt i could feel under my fingertips, his lovely cool refreshing cologne i could smell.

As the song fades to a finish, the other students start leaving, saying their Merry Christmas's and heading up to their rooms. I look down at Alexa, her eyes are hooded and dreamy. This is as good a time as any to move forward. I take one last look at Bobby and hold my hand out to her.

''Ready to go honey?'' I ask, she just nods and mumbles her goodbyes to kitty and Bobby. I take her hand and lead her out feeling Bobbys eyes on me the whole time.

We get up to her door and she runs her fingers through the tinsel, smiling to herself. ''Umm do you want to come in?'' She asks a little shy. My breathe catches in my throat and all i can do is nod.

I brush my fingers down her back as we walk through her door and i can see her shiver, maybe she's nervous. As she closes the door behind her, i wrap my hand around her waist, using my other hand to brush her hair out the way.

I kiss a trail up her neck to her ear and whisper. ''I want you so bad.'' I hear her swallow and she turns around to look at me. She goes to say something but no words come out. I cock my head and cup her face in my hand. ''What's wrong?''

Im starting to feel anxious, i can't quite pinpoint what's wrong and im about to push on when she finally says. ''I... umm... well i don't exactly know how to do this.'' I frown, im really confused. Don't know how to do what? 

I nearly voice my question when she continues. ''I've never had a boyfriend before, so... i've never been with a guy before.'' She blushes furiously and cups her face in her hands. It finally dawns on me. She's a virgin, holy crap, i don't know what to think or say. The boner tenting my jeans makes it impossible for rational thought, so all i can do is simply nod. She sighs in relief. ''I really like you, but im not sure im quite ready yet.'' I nod again and smile.

''Of course baby, we'll take things slow.'' She smiles and wraps her hands around my neck, bringing herself up for a kiss.

I can help but grab the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. I need to do something, i can't go running back to Bobby, I nudge her back against the door and i let all my desire pour through the simple kiss. I use every last inch of strength i have to stop myself from grinding against her. I pull back and were both panting, her lips are parted and swollen and i take a step beck.

Taking a deep breath i manage to say. ''Maybe i should go before i lose control.'' She lets out a small laugh and nods.

I give her a quick peck on the cheek and wish her a merry christmas. As i close the door behind me i lean against it, sliding my hand over my erection. My hips snap foward and i hold down a loud moan. I think about where Bobby is now, probably fucking Kitty senseless. The thought makes me really angry and i push away from the door.

I hurry to my room and burst through the door, almost slamming it behind me, but i manage to catch it in time. Cursing under my breath i look over at Bobby who's relaxing on his bed, with his earphones in. 

I know its late and im surprised he's not with kitty, but i'll admit it's such a relief that he's not with her, as soon as i think it, i let the anger come back, hateing myself and him for making me feel like this. 

I lean back against the door rubbing my hands over my eyes. I hear Bobby get up of his bed and he heads over to me. God this is not the time.

''Are you ok?'' he asks. I stare daggers at him. ''Now's not the time.'' i say through gritted teeth. He shakes his head. ''Don't get mad at me just because she wouldn't put out.''

''You're pushing it Drake!'' i hiss at him. He moves closer to me, and looks down at my obvious hard on. ''What you gonna do now she won't give you any...''

I close the two steps that separate us and get right in his face. ''What happened, Pyro? Now that you have her, you realize you never really wanted her?” He looks at me and i really want to deck him. 

Instead, i twist Bobby’s arm behind his back and shoved him face-first into the nearest wall. “Oh, yeah,” Bobby murmurs, more to make me angry than anything else. “Or did she run when she realized you liked it like this?”

In response, i shoved my full weight against Bobby, making his arm feel like it was about to come right out of its socket, but i know Bobby could feel my hard on pressed tight against his arse, and so the rest of it hardly mattered. “Don’t piss me off,” I growl, and Bobby arches his back against me.

“You live for me to piss you off,” he said, almost panting now, my hand started fumbling with Bobby’s belt.

There was a moment where nothing was said, where my entire body throbbed with expectation, and i felt so very aware. Even though Bobby was pressed up against the wall hard enough to bruise his cheek, my hand wrapped tight around his cock, and i didn't give a damn about anything but this.

I gave him a few slow, deliberate pulls then slid my hand around one thigh and behind him. My prying fingers slid down the crack of his ass, then the tip of one finger come to rest on his hole. “Trying to tease me, Pyro, or having second thoughts?” Bobby asks in a low voice.

''I like watching you squirm,'' I said, and I know Bobby knew it was true. I've never had the guts to do anything really terrible, especially when i knew Bobby preffered it this way, and i had quickly learned how to regain the control i lose when i let Bobby makes me angry. “I’ll let go of your arm if you promise to stay right where you are.”

“Whatever.” Bobby says and that's good enough for me, i move both of my hands off him and Bobby moves his hand to the wall. He moved just far enough away from the wall to rest his forehead on one hand. I fumble quickly in the desk beside us, looking for Bobbys secret bottle of lube. My hand returns covered with lube and i slowly press my thumb against him. 

I slide my other hand into the collar of Bobby’s shirt, fingers splayed between jugular and collar bone. Hearing Bobby moan as i press my thumb into him heightens my anticipation and a red-hot rush of desire spirals through me.

Bobby presses back against the shallow thrusts of my thumb. “You keep wasting my time, Pyro, I might just leave,” he said, and the choked sound of his voice was enough to give away the lie. My hand at his neck tensed, presses dangerously against his pulse, but i decide to cooperated for once, replacing my thumb with first one finger, then another, and I could feel the stretch of his skin, almost feeling the delicious pressure and suction inside myself as they slide slowly in and out.

“You’re still tight,” I say. “I thought you’d be fucking yourself since you can't always have me.” With the statement i feel Bobby tense but he had no retort except a moan. I kick Bobbys legs farther apart, and Bobby arches his back prettily. I hear the hitch in Bobby’s breath, the quiet noise he made in the back of his throat. “You should see yourself,” i say hotly, the rhythm of my fingers gaining momentum as i speak. “You'll always spread for me like a slut.”

I hear Bobby try to bite back a groan, he's meeting the thrust of my fingers eagerly. “You’re talking a lot, Pyro. Couldn't find anyone as good as me, could you?”

“Couldn't find anyone as filthy as you,” I snarl back. “Look at you, spread wide for me as soon as i give the order.” My fingers are moving fast and hard now, and i can't help but watch, moans and purrs coming up my throat. “You're fucking mine,” i say and i can hear Bobby's repeated yes!

Bobby all but writhes for me, and god, its feels so good, but i need more. Now. “Is this why Alexa didn't want to fuck you?” Just the name earned him a painful jab of my fingers and my hand twists around his neck. “Talked about me so much she caught on?”

That gets him a swift removal of my fingers, making him flinch. It was the matter of a few seconds, and a few whimpers from Bobby, before the hot lubed head of my cock was pressing tight against him, slipping inside and stretching him wider, the lube easing the way. “Gonna fuck you so hard it leaves you gaping, then you'll remember who owns you” I breathe, and i felt myself slip past the tight ring of muscle and in with a easy stroke of my hips.

I push Bobby harder into the wall again, one slick hand sliding over his hip and then against the panelling, and i begin to move faster, fucking Bobby with hard, long thrusts. “You talk real big, Pyro,” John says between gasps. “When are you gonna live up to it?” i know hes teasing me, trying to push me harder, to make me snap, my hips move faster, and i can feel the slap of my balls against him. Bobby groans, but he keeps pushing me, because Bobby knows i still have too much control, even now. “God, Pyro, it’s no wonder Alexa—”

He never gets the chance to finish. I grab his shirt pulling it back, ripping the buttons as i go and clamp down on his neck with my teeth biting hard. Bobby nearly screams as i suck at his neck, marking him all for everyone to see, i can taste the faint metallic of his blood in my mouth and pull away, watching as a few spots well in the indentations of my teeth marks. ''Unless you want that all over your neck, I'd shut the fuck up.'' i breath against his ear, he just push's back even harder, push my cock in all the way to the hilt.''

His boby starts to ice over as i feel his climax approaching, my hand tightens around his throat as i pound him into the wall and i can see steam rising between us.

I let off a string of curses strewn with Bobby’s name, my breath caught in my throat. This is how it's always going to be, hot, rough and violent. All ice and fire and rock hard cock's deep in each other. I know i'll never get this with Alexa, but there's no way im letting go of my one chance for normality, untill then i'll just keep taking Bobby knowing he'll never refuse me. 

I feel the first waves of my orgasm sweep through me, and i moan my release into Bobby's ear. 

''Fucking hell, John i love you.'' I hear those three words i was always scared he'd say, and i pull out before he can reach his release, staggering back and slumping to the floor.

He leans a shoulder against the wall to keep himself up, and he looks down at me with fear in his eyes, only his straining purple cock giving away his true emotions. I can't believe he said it, he looks at me expactantly and i know there's only one thing i can do to show how i feel at this time. My cock stirs again at the realization of what im about to do.

I stand and strip my clothes off, then reach out my hand for him, he looks confused but hopeful and i pull him over to my bed. 

I undo the remaining buttons on his shirt and let it fall to the floor, i brush my finger over the angry bruise on his neck, and he purrs. He steps out of the jeans that have pooled around his feet and i pull him in for a deep kiss, trying to throw all my apologies into that single act. 

He grinds his cock up against me and i feel his pre-cum sliding wet against my stomach. i hand him the tube of lube and turn around to rest on all fours, giving him free access to fuck me.

He gasps at the image i must be creating, our roles have never been reversed before. I've sucked him to orgasm a hundred times, but i've never let him fuck me. I hope this shows how much i care and trust him. 

He wastes no time lubing himself up and coming over to prep me, my cock bobs painfully against my stomach as the new sensations fill me. Then hes there, readying himself at my entrance, i take a deep breath waiting for the pain. He's incredibly gentle though, and after what i just put him through i can't stop the tears running down my cheeks. He rides me slowly, taking his time to build the pleasure for me. 

It's not fucking this time, it's more than that, he's making love to me. My heart clenches tightly, and i think about Alexa, comparing my feelings, trying to make myself want her as much as i do Bobby.

He strokes my back and kneads my arse, being ever so gentle. I want him to go faster though, so i start pushing back to meet his thrusts, grunting as i feel him rubbing over my prostate.

I can hear Bobby moaning loudly, not caring who could hear us. The obvious disregard he shows about what others think of us gives me the courage to let my own moans out. It actually heightens the pleasure and Bobby's hips start to speed up.

''God you're so fucking tight......mmmmm...... fuck yes!......you're mine.....finally.....oh fuck Pyro.'' Hearing Bobby use my mutant name like this makes me cum in a blinding blaze of heat, my cum splashing all over my sheets. I scream out his name as the waves start to fade. This tips him over the edge and he give's a few quick deep thrust and empties his cool cum inside me. ''Fuck Pyro, i love you.'' He manages to whisper that out before we collapse in a heap.

We lay there for a few minutes getting our breath back, and i become away of the cold come on my sheets. ''Umm, could we go to your bed?'' I ask him. 

''Yes please.'' He says nibbling my ear. We half fall over to his bed and he cuddles up behind me spooning and pulling the sheets up over us. It feels so good to have his arms around me. I wish things were more simple.

''By the way merry Christmas.'' he whispers into my ear nearly asleep. I look up at his clock. 12.32. ''Merry Christmas, Iceman.'' Now i can't wait to give him his ring.


	8. Chapter 8

The cold skin against my back jolts me awake, and I momentarily forget where I am. But when Bobby's arm tightens around me I relax back into his embrace. When he starts tracing small circles around my ribs and I know he's awake too. 

''Hey you ok?'' He asks, kissing my shoulder. I shift and turn around to face him, the small beam from the moon lighting his face. I can see the dark bruise from my bite and it makes me wince. I brush my fingers over it, god I feel so awful.

''I'm so sorry, that must have really hurt.'' I pull my fingers away and turn my face into the pillow, he's always so forgiving and that make's me feel worse. He tries to pull my face back towards him, but I'm stubborn and refuse to move.

''Hey look at me.'' he asks, but when I still don't move he get's more firm. ''St. John Allerdyce I asked you to look at me.'' I hate my full name and sigh, but I do turn to look at him.

''Did I ask you to stop?.. No I didn't. Have it said that it hurt's at all?.. Again no I haven't. I loved everything you did last night, and then after, what you let me do to you. I couldn't have asked for a more amazing night. So please don't feel bad. It reminds me of what you gave me.'' 

The sincerity in his eyes, and the way his voice catches with emotion, has me melting, I run my fingers up his arm, feeling the shiver that wracks his body, no ones ever responded like he does. I remember what i let him do, and my cock starts to harden. I never knew it could feel so good. ''You know, you're the only one who has ever done that to me.'' i say as i watch my hand trail down his chest and I slowly pull him to me for a deep and tender kiss. He sighs into my mouth and moves closer so our chests are touching, his tongue slips into my mouth to tease me, and I gently suck on it making him moan. ''Why do you do this to me?''

He chuckles as he nibbles his way along my jaw. ''Do what?''. Oh god this feels so good, my hips thrust forward and our cocks slide together. ''Make me want you so much?''

''Mmmm... How much do you want me?'' Oh my god he's such a tease. I roll us over so I'm straddling his hips, my cock settles on his. I'm painfully hard and i start to pant, my eye's glazing over as i rub our cock's against each other. Bobby gasps and grabs ahold of my hips, digging his fingers in. The sharp pain zings straight to my groin and it only make's me grind harder. ''Can't you tell?''

I reach over on the side and grab the bottle of lube, i need him now, i want to feel him inside me again. I shift back, only enough so i can lube up his cock. I watch as his mouth falls open, awe and lust shining in his eyes. I poise myself over him, only teasing. I wan't him to beg. He doesn't let me down, his words are almost undistinguishable. ''Please... John... Oh please... I want you so bad.''

I thrust down all the way to the hilt and my eyes cross from the exquisite pleasure. I rest my hands on his chest, rideing him, and taking my sweet time about it. I want to feel every last inch of him. I wan't to remember the look on his face, the look im giving him. He rises up to meet my thrust's, driving himself even deeper, and i let the moans escape me. ''Oh my god im gonna cum.'' 

Bobby quickly wraps his hand around my cock and all it takes it two hard tugs and i let go, my cum splashing all over his hand and chest. I hear him swear and he gives one last thrust and releases himself inside me.

As we come down from our high's, i roll off him, my legs like jelly. I can hear Bobby breathing hard and turn to kiss him, he gives it everything he has left and I pull back, leaning my forehead against his, just looking deep into his eyes, we lay like that for a while, i really have no idea how long. I could stare into those eyes forever. Bobby grabs his shirt and wipes my cum off himself. There's something i need to know. 

''Why do you love me?'' He looks a bit surprised by my question, but takes a second to think about his answer.  
''How can I not? When we were together before, I never realised what we had until after I lost it. Then when we were at the lake, and you walked off the plane. I wanted to come after you, make you come back, make you stay with me. I wasn't ready for you to go. I know that sounds selfish but I wanted both, I wanted a public relationship but we weren't ready for that, so when Marie came, I though if I showed interest in her then it might make you change your mind, but you just avoided me more. I didn't know how to fix things, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you, but you wouldn't ever be alone with me. Then it was too late. You left.''

He pulls away from me and sits up, rubbing his hands over his eyes. I realise I'm crying but I just don't care, I sit up behind him and wrap my arms around him from behind. ''When the Professor told me that you were back, but you were with a girl, it broke my heart. I've thought about you every day, I've lain here every night looking at your empty bed, just wishing you'd walk through that door. When you came back I knew ide do anything to have you back. But you kept getting closer and closer to Alexa, at the party earlier, when you walked out with her I nearly broke down.'' He lets out a small laugh. 'I only asked Kitty out to make you jealous.''

I brush my lips across his back. ''Well it worked. With us, our relationship had never been normal, we were always sneaking around and it made me angry, in the end you chose her over me and I didn't want to be alone anymore, so when I met Alexa and found out she was just like me, I though this was it, this was my chance for a normal relationship, with someone I couldn't hurt. But I will hurt her, just not physically.'' I shift around so I'm sitting in front of Bobby.

''Earlier in Alexa's room she told me she was a virgin, and I think I was slightly relieved that she want's to wait. But Ide been thinking about you all day and I was so wound up, and I thought being with her would change how I felt. But as soon as I walked through that door and saw you laying there, and knew that you weren't with Kitty, well I went into serious denial, as you can tell.'' I rub the bruise again. Hmm...''Hold on a sec''

I get up off the bed and wonder over to my jacket that's hanging on the back of my desk chair, I don't care that I'm naked. Bobby's seen all of me now. I fish the ring box out of it's pocket and hide it behind my back as I slowly walk over to Bobby. 

''Close your eyes and hold out your hand.'' He sits up straighter and complies. I sit on the edge of the bed and take the ring out, running my finger over the stones. Shaking slightly I place it in the palm of his hand. Bobby looks down at the ring and bites his lip, a tear running down his cheek. ''John, it's beautiful.'' I smile at him. ''It's engraved as well.''

He holds the ring up in the moonlight. ''Fire and Ice. I wouldn't have it any other way,'' he slips it on his middle finger and leans over to kiss me. ''Now, I have something for you too.'' Giddy expectation rolls through me and I struggle not to squirm like a little kid. ''Close your eyes too.'' I take a deep breathe and do as I'm told, clenching my fists to stop them from shaking.

I hear him rustling around in his desk draw, and I have to squeeze my eyes shut to stop myself from peeking. I feel the bed dip as he sits back down. ''Hold out your hand.'' He places a slightly larger box than the one his ring was in, in my hand. I look down at the box and hold my breathe as I open it. ''I guess we both think alike.'' he's says with a faint chuckle. 

There's a ring almost exactly like mine inside, except it has a band of ruby's running around the middle, the ring is on a chain and I frown and look at him. He blushes. ''Well seeing as you're the King of fire, I thought it would be better on a chain, that way you won't melt it.'' I pull the chain over my head and the ring settles right over my heart.

I shake my head, my hearts nearly to bursting point but I know I have to say this. ''If the only way I could wear this was on my finger, then I'd never use fire again...'' I get up off the bed and lean against the wall, forehead on my arms. ''Bobby... I...I... Fuck.'' I bang my head against the wall.

I hear him get up off the bed and his arms stroke down my back and for what seems like an eternity, neither of us speak. He plants soft kisses down my neck and along my shoulder. ''You don't have to say it.'' Bobby says as he turns me around. ''I can tell how you feel. Now come back to bed.'' We get back into bed and i lay my head on his chest, he runs his fingers through my hair soothing me and sends me off to sleep.

Bang, Bang, Bang..... ''Shut the fuck up.'' I shout. Bang, Bang, Bang. Oh for fucks sake. I throw the covers off me and stalk to the door. I whip the door open. ''What?'' Pitor's on the other side of the door, he makes a small cough and i remember that I'm naked, FUCK! I hide myself behind the door but the damage is already done. Pitor has a clean view of Bobby still asleep in bed, sheets around his waist. Ummm...Ummm... ''Dude, its not what it looks like'' i mutter, knowing that the excuse is pointless.

''Yeah sure it is, everyone heard you and Bobby last night, so it's exactly what it looks like.'' he says with a massive grin on his face. ''Look im not here to lecture, i just wanted to say Merry Christmas.'' He looks down at the ring around my neck. ''I always though you two should have been together.'' He turns and walks away.

I go to close the door but Alexa and Kitty walk by staring daggers at me. Fuck I've really screwed up now. The door clicks closed softly, and i slowly sink to the floor. Bobby's sitting up looking at me, and he looks way to sexy with his rumpled hair and sleepy eyes. ''Well i guess the cat's out of the bag. Merry Christmas.'' i say feeling slightly sad, i always hurt someone. He comes over and kneels in front of me. ''I wish i could say that I'm sorry, but honestly I'm not, i want the world to know how much I love you.''

His strength gives me the courage to go through the rest of the day. We get plenty of snickers and strange looks, but we also get a lot of claps on the back and sly grins, a lot more than I expected. 

Lunch went better than I though it was going to be, although the girls avoided us like the plague, and i nearly started a fight in the dining room. Everything was ok, well to start with. Everyone was laughing and joking around, generally having a great time. 

Then Marie and Leech had to walk past, snickering and whispering. I flew up from my chair quicker than I though possible, my zippo already alight, ready to burn them to hell. Pitor phased and managed to step in front of me, pushing me back, but as soon as I felt Bobby's cool hand on my arm, the anger melted away. My Iceman, the only who can calm me down.

Bobby dragged me from the room and the last thing i saw was Leech's smug grin. God if looks could kill, he'd be dead. We wondered around for a while hand in hand, he keeps rubbing his thumb over the pulse in my wrist. We reach a quite stretch of hallway and he pushes me up against the wall. He plants his hands either side of my head, grinding his already hard cock against me. 

I know we could get caught at any moment, but i don't care.It just make's it more exciting, hotter. My whole life has brought me to this moment and I'm going to take it with everything I've got.

''That's disgusting.'' We both whip our heads round, and they're there again. This time though I'm not angry. I grab the back of Bobby's head and plunge in for a passionate kiss, thrusting my tongue deep into his mouth. My other hand grabs his arse and I pull him tight against me. I hear Marie mutter. ''Get a room.'' But that only makes me more hot for Bobby. We pull apart panting and all I can say is. ''Bed.''

Bobby grabs my hand and half drags me upstairs, we giggle like little kids and i cant wait to get my hands on him, Bobby stops outside the door looking down, I follow his gaze, there's a present perched up against our door.

He picks it up and takes it inside, opening it, then closes his eyes shaking his head, Oh this doesn't look good. He holds it out towards me and I reluctantly take it. The guilt fells like a lead weight in my stomach, it was a beautiful painted picture of a red rose, from Alexa.

I just look down at her picture, feeling sick. I can feel my hands start to tingle and heat, then they start glowing red. Bobby runs over and whips the picture out of my hand before i can burn it. He places it down on his bed and takes my hands in his, I watch at the stream rises up between us, Bobby shows no sign of pain and it hits me like a smack in the face, he's been in front of me this whole time, someone i trust, who give's as good as he gets. He push's my buttons, knows every single inch of my body. He accepts me, he really does, he loves my fire and he doesn't try to hold me back. He wants me to be all i can be, i though I'd never find that, but i never realised i already have it.

Before i even have the chance to tell him what this means he speaks, ''I'll understand if you want to stop this.'' It feels like my whole world just slipped through my fingers and hit the floor. He want's to stop. No...No!

The horror must show on my face because he takes a step back, I can't believe it, after all i said to him, ''Please tell me you're fucking kidding, after everything that's happened, after I've given all of myself to you, you now don't want to be with me.'' I feel like I'm about to send the whole room up in flames. I think Bobby can sense the change, his whole body ices over and he grabs my face in his hands, desperately trying to calm me.

He tries to explain, ''No that's not what i mean...'' but I can't hear him, the heat and fire is to much, to overwhelming. He wraps his arms around me, trying to calm me, cool my raging heat. I need to get out of here before I kill someone. I pull myself free and run straight out of the door, ignoring the anxious looks and stunned gasps and i fly by, I don't once stop. My vision clouds over in red as i burst out the front door running as fast as I can out of the mansion, black starts rushing towards me from every direction and i grind to a stop. 

My hands light up in blinding white fire. The pain is so intense I feel like in going to pass out, I stretch my hands out in front of me trying to expel the pressure that's building inside of me. I see someone in front of me, they're to far to see who they are, ones on the floor, another's leaning over. I try to pull back, but it's too late, it happens. There's a thunderous crack and the fire explodes from me sending waves of fire out in all directions. I feel myself hit the floor and the darkness takes me.

\--*--

I wake up on a cold hard table, I try to move but my hands are strapped to my waist. Oh god not again. I look around and i see the people I live with, people I consider to be my friends. The Professor, Jean, Scott, Ororo, even Logan. Behind him I can see Bobby in a separate glass room. There's ice everywhere, hanging in points from the ceiling, covering the floor. I'm confused. ''What's going on?''

''We're hoping you're going to tell us that.'' Logan says taking a step towards me. Right they're angry I didn't tell them about the change in my ability. ''Look i was going to tell you, but I wasn't even sure it was going to work again, i wanted to wait till I knew what was happening before i told you.'' The Professor rolls forward. ''We're not talking about that, John.'' 

I still don't understand, and why is Bobby locked up. ''Then what's wrong?'' I ask, struggling against my restraints. Logan's claws extend, but the Professor holds his hand up. ''Logan, this can't be sorted simply enough.'' There's a pause, and I don't even know what's going on. 

The Professor frowns. ''How did you do it?'' he asks. ''What do you mean?'' I reply. Logan and Jean both step forward. ''Why don't you just read him Professor?'' says Jean. He moves his wheelchair back and turns to them. ''I can't read him, there's something blocking me.'' Holy fuck what? ''Tell me what's going on now!'' I shout, struggling harder, i feel my shackles bend and stretch. Logan grabs me by the throat and the point of a claw scratches my neck, I feel a small trickle of blood run down into my shirt.

Bobby starts kicking and shouting, banging so hard against the glass, I don't know how it doesn't break. ''I've already told you what happened, you saw it, so leave him alone.'' Bobby shouts at the Professor. ''I'm sorry Bobby but its not as simple as that, he was found 10 feet from the victim.'' Huh... victim?

''I didn't burn anyone I swear, at least I didn't on purpose, I couldn't control it.'' I say when Logan gives me room to speak. ''Kid, she wasn't burnt. She's still unconscious but there's a needle mark on her neck.'' A needle? Was that who i saw? ''I saw someone before I blacked out, but i couldn't tell who it was. There was someone leaning over, but that's all I saw.''

''Convenient.'' Says Logan, his claws retracting. The door of the glass room next to Bobby's opens. ''I'm sorry kid, but until we get to the end of this, we can't let you go.'' He cuts my restraints and push's me through the door. 'You can at least let Bobby go.'' I say pleading. The others leave the room and the Professor hesitates before leaving. ''We can't do that, i know he'll just try to get you free.'' I bang my fists against the glass, ''At least tell me who was attacked.'' He doesn't look over but i hear the two words before the door close's behind him. 

''Kitty Pryde.'' Oh no.

I turn to look at Bobby, his hands are against the glass wall that separates us. I walk over and bring my hand up to press against his. ''Sooo... what's with the Ice rink out there?'' I ask, he looks exhausted and close to breaking point. He sighs and leans his forehead against the glass. ''I though they were going to hurt you, so I kind of lost control.'' I smile and raise my eyebrow. ''You threw a hissy fit.'' He even has enough energy to blush. ''You could say that.''

My feet can hardly hold me up, and I slowly sink to the floor in the corner, Bobby does the same. We only have the glass separating us, but I've never felt so far from him. I manage to doze off but only from sheer exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 9

Tapping on the glass awakes me from my peaceful although uncomfortable sleep, I raise my head to look and wince from the ache in my neck. Logan and The Professor are on the other side of the glass, and Logan looks rather angry. Bobby is still asleep and I don't want to wake him. So I get up and walk over to the glass, preparing myself for the worst.

''John I'm afraid I have some bad news'' Says the Professor. Oh god please don't say it.

''Kitty... she's not... is she?'' Logan crosses his arms. ''No, she's still alive, unconscious though but still with us.'' 

The Professor continues. ''Someone else has been attacked.'' Well that proves it then. ''It can't have been me then, I've been in here.'' I say finally glad we get to get out of here. Logan steps forward. ''Not so fast kid, we have no idea when he was attacked. He's still unconscious too.''

A he? ''Who was attacked?'' I ask. ''Pitor Rasputin.'' The Professor reply's. Jesus who the hell could take him down. ''Umm... This may be a stupid question, but how could someone attack Colossus, and knock him out without getting seriously hurt?''.

They both look beside me and I guess Bobby's awake, ''I agree with him, I've trained with Pitor, a hundred times. And he's never once taken a hit, let alone been knocked out. It just doesn't make sense. Yeah I won't lie, Johns as strong as hell, but I know it wasn't him.'' God I love that guy so much.

''And how would you know that he didn't do it?'' The Professor asks. Bobby bites hit lip and looks at me, almost asking permission. All I can do is smile, it's up to him to say. He pulls in a deep breath. ''Well I know because I'm always with him.''

''You're going to have to be more specific then that Bobby.'' I wonder how much Bobby will say, I don't expect him to go into details, but it may be the only way. He turns away from us, I know he'll tell them, I guess he just doesn't have the courage to look at him when he does.

''The last time we saw Kitty was this morning, she walked past our room with Alexa, and well they didn't exactly want to talk to us.'' A pause. ''Why?''

''Well after the party we didn't exactly spend the night with the girls. We umm...spent it together.'' ''Look Bobby I know you and John share a room-'' Say the Professor but Bobby cuts in.

''No I mean we were together, together.'' I can see a flush creep up his neck. ''From what Pitor said everyone heard us, and by the morning the secret was out. This morning was the last time we saw them, we didn't see them at lunch, or after. We walked around for a bit then went back to our room. We saw the picture from Alexa and that's when John fired up.''

''Right. Ok, did anyone see you before you went upstairs?'' I doubt we can rely on Marie and Leech to back us up but what the heck. ''Yeah Marie and Leech saw us in the hallway.'' I say for Bobby, trying to save him anymore embarrassment.

Logan's head turns towards the door. ''Quiet.'' He orders. Before he can get another word out, the door creaks and groans, it caves in and smashes into Logan, throwing him against the wall, knocking him out cold. 

''Ahh Charles, I've been looking for you.'' says the figure entering through the gaping hole. I press my hands against the glass, feeling them heat up but the glass doesn't budge. ''Professor let me out quick.'' I shout hammering against the glass. ''Oh my boy I don't think so, you stay right in there until my friends arrive.''

Magneto. What the hell is he doing here. ''Eric, to what do I owe this visit?'' The Professor asks, calm and collected as always. ''You know what im after now where is it?'' he reply's just as calm.

''Eric, you have no idea what it will do to you, Hank was lucky to make it with his life.'' The professor uses his more firmer voice, I've only heard it a few times before, but it makes my hackles rise, this isn't going to be good.

''I'm willing to take that risk, now you either tell me or you'll force my hand.'' he gestures down the hall beside him and Mystique walks in, followed by Leech and Alexa. Shit no.

''I hear these two have been keeping you quite busy?'' I frown, what the fuck is he talking about, I look to Bobby hoping he's catching on quicker than I am, he just shrugs, watching the exchange.

''Very clever Eric, as always I underestimate you.'' says the professor. ''Well not quite, see it didn't exactly go to plan, but it all came around in the end.'' smiles Magneto. Im getting pissed off now, I've never been known for my patience and I want to know what's going on. NOW.

Alexa looks at me and gives me a horribly wicked smile, I've never seen her like that before. I feel sick, something isn't right. ''Seriously just tell me what's going on.'' I shout.

Magneto turns to Leech and Alexa, ''Shall we?'' They just shrug and Magneto begins.

''Well my boy, you've really messed up things for me. My dear Ember here has been taking you for a ride. You were her ticket into the mansion and things were going so well until you reunited with Mr Drake here. You see there's something in this house that I want very much, after your stint with the brotherhood, I knew the X-men would never fully trust you again but at the same time I knew they wouldn't turn you away. So I planted enough evidence so that the noble X-men would try to save you. They didn't let me down. Her job was to keep you busy and away from sight, letting you fall suspect to these attacks, while Leech here utilised his ability's to amazing affect, and since he's immune to telepathy, it made his job so much easier. But it seems every second you got you would go to Bobby. She couldn't control where you went so our plans had to change, and after your little development in your ability, we had to move our plans forward, Ember turned you away and you went straight to Bobby, all night, this gave her the time to search the house, while Leech kept everyone busy and pointing the finger at you.''

He looks over at the professor, ''But you're much better at hiding things than I would have guessed, I figured we would need more time, so that's why I implanted you with a neural chip.'' I rub the nearly healed cut on the back of my neck.

''Adapted from the neural inhibitor that Stryker made, if my friend here couldn't prove your innocence then there was no way they'd let you go free.'' 

Leech steps forward toward Bobby's cell, and opens the door. Shit there's no way he can protect himself. Leech pulls a knife from inside his jacket, and that sends me into a rage, I bang, slam and hammer on the glass, screaming at him. But he's too close, my ability won't work. 

My eyes well up, there's nothing I can do. Alexa steps forward to open the door and I nearly send her flying in my rush to get to Bobby, Leech raises the knife to his throat and I grind to a stop. ''You either find what I need or he dies.'' I look at the professor nearly getting on my knees. 

He shakes his head. 'You have no idea what could happen''. ''I don't care, I'll deal with that after.'' I look at bobby, his chins raised and the blade is digging dangerously into his throat. 

''Pyro, your the only one who knows where its hidden.'', Bobby frowns. ''When I first arrived here, the professor asked me to hide something for him, he said he saw something in my future that meant I was the only one who could stop the one who used it, but that it would cost me.''

I turn to magneto, ''let him go free and I'll take you to it.'' he thinks about this for a moment. ''No he come with us, but if anybody follows, or try's to interrupt, Bobby dies.'' 

I walk over to the professor. ''You once said to me that, we all make our choices and mistakes, but it's what we do with them that defines who we are. If you meant that then, you'll trust me to sort this.''

He hold his hand out to me, producing a small gold key. ''This is your fight. We won't interfere.'' I nod and walk away, leading Magneto, Leech, Ember and Bobby out of the building.

The house is completely empty, i walk straight out the front doors, and toward the strip of woods that lines the grounds, beyond that lays the field, where my whole life changed.

\--*--

I head straight to the middle of the field, only pausing to make sure they're all following. The ground is still seared from our previous fight and Magneto studies this with curiosity. I stop dead in the middle waiting for them to catch up. 

''Why here.'' Magneto asks. ''This is where me and Bobby first kissed, before i even met you.'' I reply, looking at Bobby the whole time.

I kneel down and start pulling the dirt and rocks aside, revealing a slightly rusted metal box. The key still works easily in the lock. I slowly part the velvet that covers the inside and there laid on the centre, is a syringe. I take it out very carefully, i don't want to find out what this will do to me.

I hold it up. ''Happy now.'' Magneto pulls it from my hand without even touching it and i realise were some distance away from Leech and Bobby. I take a small breath testing my control. 

I feel the tell-tale tingles in my fingers, and while Magneto is busy talking with Mystique and Ember, i look over at Bobby. I look him right in the eyes begging for him to understand what im trying to say. 

''Ember please relieve Leech, i need his help with our next task.'' Its obvious they're trying to keep Bobby as far away from me as they can, but in doing so they've left themselves wide open.

Ember reaches Leech and takes the knife from him, copying his earlier pose to hold the knife at Bobby's throat. Leech starts walking over, almost directly in front of them, ok now's my shot. I mime three words to bobby whilst wiggling my fingers. ''Ice Ice baby.'' and my smart little Ice cube gets the hint. I watch as his body slowly freezes over. 

I pull the fire deep from inside me, thinking about Bobby the whole time. If I fail he dies. This is my one chance. Do or Die. My whole body catches fire and I throw it out from me in a giant torrent, straight towards Leech, Alexa and Bobby.

Leech doesn't even get a chance to blink before he's throw off his feet in a sickening scream. The fire hits Alexa and Bobby, but thanks to his full body freeze, other than knocking him flying it doesn't hurt him. With Alexa, seeing as she's like me, it only knocks her off her feet, but i see her head connect with a large stone, maybe that's enough. 

I brace myself for Magnetos attack, but nothing happens, they're gone. With the syringe.

Leech lays unmoving, and i know that he's dead, I wish I felt guilty but i don't. Bobby's picking himself up off the ground and we both run over to Alexa, she has a nasty gash on her forehead, she won't be getting up for a while.

Bobby's arms wrap around me and i almost cant breath, he's holding me so tightly. I return the embrace with equal intensity and lean my forehead against his. ''I though ide lost you.'' i say, then my lips claim his. He holds me to him and i don't want this kiss to end. ''I said ide never lose you again and i won't'' he says after we pull apart.

Scott, Jean, Ororo and Logan are running over the field to us. They check Leech first but realise it's to late and head over to us. Logan picks Alexa up and carries her back towards the mansion, he smiles over his shoulder at me. ''Not bad kid.''

After telling the others what happened, me and Bobby slowly head back to the house. Logan is going to join the others and look for Magneto. Honestly i feel exhausted though, all i want to do is curl up in bed with Bobby. ''What was in the needle?'' Bobby asks me.

''Well you know hank, well he didn't always look like that. Ages ago when Eric and The Professor were a little older than us. Mystique and Hank wanted to look normal, but still wanted their powers. Well Hank used Mystiques blood to create an enzyme to change their physical appearance, Mystique ended up refusing the treatment, but Hank went along with it, and instead of it attacking the cells, it enhanced them, changing him into what he is now, its made him a lot stronger as well.''

He squeezes my hand, ''What will Magneto use it for?'' I dread finding out, the professor says i can stop it, but it'll cost me. Looking at Bobby im not sure im ready to pay the price yet. ''I guess we'll find out.''

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on a sequel to this, so please be patient and enjoy what I have so far.
> 
> Jean doesn't die in X-2 so the events that follow take a different direction.


End file.
